It Takes Four Chambers to Make a Heart Beat
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Request fic for Lcglee. Four men get together and the world just hurts less. At the same time Drama ensues
1. Chapter 1

**So a few months back I got a request fic for a Finn/Puck/Kurt/Dave fic from Lcglee it's not done as of yet but my beta is MIA and I wanted to post the first chapter to see how it's received. So ladies and Gents please enjoy this foursome futurefic. Thank you Lcglee for giving me some inspiration for another fic. **

It was late and in the middle of winter when Kurt showed up on his stepbrothers door out of the blue. Finn had answered with only a pair of sweat pants on and accompanied by the smell of sex. Kurt lowered his gaze to the welcome mat. "I'm sorry Finn I didn't…"

"Finn who's at the door?" Kurt's eyes snapped up to see Puck over his brothers shoulder in only a pair of boxers.

"I'm sorry I'll….I'll go to dad's." Kurt reached for his bag but Finn grabbed his arm.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Even with Kurt in New York he and Finn had remained close. Skypeing once a week, phone calls when they had the time, and texting every day. Kurt had graduated three years ago and gotten his first Broadway role that same year. It was a minor character but Kurt had been so excited even when Blaine had seemed a bit jealous. Finn had been the one to patch up that rift making Blaine see he was only a year behind Kurt and he'd be on Broadway as soon as he graduated. Finn was running the shop, after dropping Rachel and going to school for business, following Puck to California. Finn had grown tired of the surf and sun and had returned to Lima so Burt could enjoy his retirement and know the shop he'd built up was still in the family. "Kurt?"

"I caught Blaine with…" Kurt choked on the tears he'd been holding back the entire drive. "I'll go."

"Kurt get in here so Finn can shut the damn door." Puck ordered. Finn pulled Kurt in and the countertenor followed in a daze. Maybe he was wrong about what he'd just seen. Kurt stood numbly in the entry way while Finn pulled Kurt's suitcase and overnight inside. "I'm going to make something warm to drink go sit on the couch." Puck said vanishing from sight.

"Kurt?" Finn's large warm hand settled on his shoulder. "Let's take off your coat." Kurt let Finn manipulate him as he fought back tears. "Ok now let's go sit down and get your shoes off." Kurt managed to get through that with only a tear or two. Finn met his eyes and Kurt broke into sobs throwing himself at the taller man. Finn was shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around his brother and let him just cry. Finn did his best to sooth Kurt enough to get him calm but he was never very good with crying people. Puck came in and set down a tray on the coffee table.

"They'll be cool enough to drink once he calms down." Puck said knowing that longing look Finn gave his mug of hot coco. With a lot of prodding and soft words they managed to switch Kurt over to Puck who started talking softly and rubbing Kurt's back. Finn got up to get them both a shirt while Puck worked his magic. Puck claimed it was from having a little sister to calm down all the time but Finn knew he was just a natural. When he got back Kurt was in their guest bathroom according to Puck who pulled on his shirt. "He hasn't said anything yet." He answered the unasked question pulling Finn down for a kiss.

"I checked my phone no missed calls." Finn said pulling back. "Mom and Burt never called either." Hey shared a knowing look. Kurt was the planner and he never just showed up without someone knowing. Whatever had happened with Blaine had been bad. Kurt came back out and stood looking at them. For all their talking and sharing Finn always forgot one thing, his relationship with Puck. It had kind of just happened but after their rocky past he just never found the words to tell the one person he'd had problems with being gay. He was afraid Kurt would flip out and never speak to him and Finn would rather keep his secret then have that. Puck understood he was just as unhappy with it but he never pestered. "Come on Kurt and tell us what happened." Kurt seemed to stop his thoughts and went to the couch sitting between them. Finn saw that as a good sign.

"Blaine and I are over." Kurt said softly. "I…fuck I'm going to be the laughing stalk of Broadway." Kurt closed his eyes tightly against the tears. Puck shifted and pressed a mug into Kurt's hands. Kurt looked down at the coco a moment. "I never thought he would cheat on me. At least I'd caught it at the beginning. But who knows if there were others." Kurt took a sip and sniffed. "I'm such a loser."

"No Blaine's the loser for cheating on you. You're perfect Kurt. Even when you get bitchy." Puck chuckled at that while Kurt smiled weakly. "Why didn't you call?"

"I felt like if I called I never would have been able to drive here before I just broke down. He was my first almost everything."

"Almost?"

"He wasn't my first kiss from a guy. But that doesn't matter now. I just wasted six years on the dapper cheater. He didn't even have a decent excuse." Kurt sniffed again. "Just said it was probably better if he'd had broken up with me first but he didn't know if the guy would work out." Kurt leaned his head back.

"Dude that's sick." Puck sneered.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt sniffed sitting back up and drinking some of his coco. "I just…I packed my bags and left. My clothes, my lotions, my shoes, and whatever else I could get in them and the car before Blaine could get home." Kurt sighed. "I just wish I knew why."

"Kurt don't do that bro. You tell the girls not to all the time so don't start."

"No now I understand why they ask it. I mean I cooked and picked up after myself. I made time for him and didn't mind his stupid friends. We had sex almost every night." Kurt bit his lip. "I don't understand."

"Look Kurt I'm not trying to justify his actions. They were wrong man but haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be with a different guy?" Kurt shot Puck a melting look. "Be honest man he was your first. You never wondered?"

"Everyone fantasizes. But I didn't act on it. If he wanted to explore he could have told me. I would have freaked but he wouldn't have been able to cheat." Kurt set down the mug. "And why didn't you tell me you were suddenly bi?" Kurt snapped turning on Finn. Finn groaned Puck had made Kurt mad and Kurt was looking for any reason to vent. Kurt stood setting his cup on the coffee table. "All that shit from both of you in highschool and then here you are fucking like bunnies considering how much Noah needs sex. I'm not even mad really. Maybe just a little because you made me feel like crap just because I had a crush on you." Kurt huffed and turned on them. "The least you could have done was have the decency to tell me. I'm your brother Finn!" Both of them winced at Kurt's higher pitch. "I would have then at least called when I got here or something instead of interrupting sex." Kurt sank into Finn's recliner. "No offense but I'm praying this is some really big nightmare and my mind is just playing some cruel tricks." Kurt hid behind his knees. They were silent a while before Kurt sniffed again. "I was going to ask him to marry me." Kurt started crying again and Finn drank the rest of his coco and half of Puck's as Puck calmed Kurt down. Finn sighed it was going to be a long week.

)()()()()(

Finn was up early leaving Kurt and Puck asleep on his and Puck's king size bed. Kurt had cried off and on through the night and they had taken turns getting him back to sleep. Finn had just sat down with a cup of coffee when…

"Noah Puckerman stop humping me!" Kurt shrieked from the bed room. Finn groaned in annoyance he was so close to a few moments of peace.

"Ouch fuck Kurt you didn't have to kick me!" There was a thud followed by stomping. Kurt came out of their room bright red. "Oh come on Kurt it was nothing." Finn winced when Kurt spun around.

"It was not nothing! You were humping me with your boyfriend in the other room."

"So if Finn was not in another room?"

"Noah!"

"The same room?"

"You're disgusting!" Kurt turned to Finn. "You could do much better than a cheat like Puck." Finn sighed.

"Puck's not a cheat Kurt. I know it's bad for you now and Puck's not being helpful this morning. But we talk about bringing anyone into our bed first."

"Whu?" Kurt was really cute when he was confused and the bed head didn't help him look so any less.

"On occasion we have threesomes. Mostly women but we go to Scandals if we want another man. It's not often and we both have to be alright with it. There have been more times when we've said no to each other and left it."

"But."

"Please don't suddenly be closed minded. I'll agree Puck's actions weren't good this morning." Finn looked over Kurt's shoulder at Puck. "But he's harmless and doesn't know when it's appropriate to flirt."

"Flirt?"

"Kurt please it's early and I haven't even gotten to drink my coffee."

"Dude you totally sounded like Kurt just now." Puck chuckled moving around the kitchen. Kurt stood dumbfounded mouth slightly agape. Finn knew Kurt was on over drive trying to sort everything out.

"I think I'm going to go stay with the parents." Kurt said. "I only have a week before I have to get back."

"Kurt please don…"

"I need to think. About a lot more than I thought I would. Just…I'll call you latter. And really thanks for last night you two were great for putting up with my break down. I'll call you later once they let me go."

"Alright just drive safe alright." Finn got up and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I love you Kurt no matter what." Finn swore he heard Puck mutter 'yeah real subtle' but Kurt hadn't seemed to hear anything and was soon out the door.

"You could be less obvious."

"Puck." Finn sighed as he joined him at the table.

"I know." Puck shoved Finn's plate in front of him. "Eat."

"Come here." Finn pulled Puck down for a long slow kiss.

"Keep kissing me like that and you'll be eating a cold breakfast."

"Food first sex after." Finn replied turning to his food. Puck laughed and shook his head.

"You're lucky I love you so much man."

"Love you too dude." Finn managed around a mouthful of eggs.

)()()()()()(

Kurt sat with his dad watching the TV unseeingly. He'd told them what had happened and after a rant and a rave from Burt the father tucked his son under his arm and let Kurt pick whatever show he wanted to watch. Kurt felt like the teenager who had a bad day all over again. It was soothing. Carole had left them alone off doing her own thing while father and son sat on the couch. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt blinked and turned to look at his dad.

"Just about finding a new apartment. I can afford it and it might be sparse till I have more time after the show." Kurt replied. "I don't want anything of ours in there."

"And you're sure you can miss this week?"

"The director heard what happened and gave me some leeway. As long as I'm back for dress rehearsal my understudy is still spectator number five. And I'll be fine working with Blaine dad. I'll just kick him if he bothers me too much."

"Alright kido I'll take your word on it." Kurt didn't even complain about the 'kido'. "I wonder what's for dinner." Burt stated as a commercial about steak came on.

"I can go get something from the market and make dinner."

"You don't have to Kurt."

"But I love cooking for you guys and I don't get to do it often." Kurt was already up and pulling on his boots and coat.

"Well get enough to feed Finn and Puck while you're at it they're coming over to dinner." Carole said. Kurt paused and looked at her. "You can't avoid them forever sweetie."

"You're right. I'm not even mad really."

"Drive safe." Burt called from the couch.

"I will. I won't be long." Kurt checked his pockets before leaving. The drive was the same not much changed in Lima. Even the 'a' in the market sign was still burnt out. Kurt sighed as he grabbed a worn out basket. Despite the run down appearance of some bits the store was one of the better ones in Lima. Kurt browsed the isles figuring he'd grab a few things he liked. Maybe just maybe he decided to make the two their preferred dessert to show no hard feelings. Kurt was busy watching the isle and crashed into another cart. "Sorry."

"Just because it's only a grocery cart doesn't mean you can have your head in the clouds Kurt." Kurt looked at the man talking to him and smiled a little.

"Hello David. Fancy bumping into you."

"Well I guess having you crash into me is better than someone else. How's New York?"

"Fine. My new show starts in two weeks then after that we'll see how I still feel about New York." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"I'm sure that will go over smoothly with Blaine."

"Blaine is no longer a factor."

"Oh shit Kurt I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I still feel horrible, but that's why I'm back here in Lima. To wallow before I need to put on a mask."

"That recent no wonder I didn't hear about it. Well if you're looking to forget I could always try to convince you to go out clubbing."

"I don't think Lima's one gay bar counts as clubbing."

"Hardly, I was thinking a few cities over. It's not New York but it's still pretty good." Dave gave him a look that once meant Kurt was going to go whether he wanted to or not.

"I'll call you. I just got in last night and…well I should have went to my parents instead of Finn's."

"Oh my god he didn't tell you the two of them were together?"

"You knew?" Kurt went slack jawed.

"They don't shout it from the roof tops but yeah. Man we kept telling him to tell you. What a damn chicken."

"Don't call him that. Finn just…figured I'd freak out or something. Guess he got lucky I'm already focused on my seven year relationship ending badly." Kurt sighed. "I have to get finished so I can make dinner in time." Dave nodded.

"Yeah me too. I told my dad I was going to make a quick run. It's our weekly get together so I don't want to waste to much time."

"Right. I'll text you later if I decided if I want to go out. I didn't really bring anything appropriate."

"I'm sure you have something in your closet left over from college or something. See ya Kurt."

"Bye David." They parted ways. Kurt to the left and Dave down the aisle he just came up. Kurt and Dave had a strange friendship. If they were in the same town they went out and had coffee. They texted and emailed but rarely talked. Kurt knew Blaine had hated it but Kurt and Dave had formed a friendship after David's attempted suicide. Kurt was happy to be the shoulder to cry on when Dave needed one. If Kurt had stopped to think he might have gone to Dave to cry on. Luckily he'd selected his brother who was actually home.

Kurt spent the rest of the shopping trip debating on going out to clubs with Dave. They were still relatively young barely past their early twenties. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd just gone out dancing. So when Kurt text Dave before he even left the parking lot he expected the cocky response from his friend and a promise to work out the date and time later.

Finn and Puck were sitting on the couch when he came in arms full of bags. "The man who doesn't get off his but to grab a bag get's no dessert." He ordered snickering when he heard all three of them scramble to get out the door.

"Oh Kurt you still get them to do more than I ever can." Carole complimented helping him organize the groceries.

"Sorry mom gay guy secret." Carole snorted she began laughing so hard. Kurt laughed with her earning them odd looks from the three men hauling in groceries. "Well the more fashionably talented and aesthetically pleasing gay guy secret."

"Hey. I'm damn sexy and you know it Hummel." Puck growled.

"Maybe if you got rid of the mowhawk. It is the twentieth century."

"Screw you you'd be all up on this if you thought about it."

"Alright Puckerman leave my kid alone." Burt gruffed. "Let's get out of here before he starts chasing us out." Puck shrugged and left with the beer followed by Finn and Burt.

"How can Finn be with him?" Kurt hissed taking out his irritation on the poor chicken he was unwrapping.

"Finn knows Puck's just flirting. They've grown up, Finn calls me crying and Ruth calls me telling me Puck's crying so we baby our boys then send them home to make up. I know you're seeing the world through broken rose colored glasses but it'll get easier Kurt."

"I just…he knows what just happened and they both do nothing about it. I already told them off about it." Kurt looked down at the cutting board with a sigh. "I know he's harmless and isn't doing to hurt Finn."

"As long as you know. Do you want me to tell him to cool it?"

"No I'm fine. I'll just pretend I'm seriously turning him away."

"That's my boy." Carole kissed his temple and took over preparing vegetables.

)()()()()()(

"You're going where with Karofsky?" Finn asked as the three of them settled in the den to talk things out.

"Clubbing. I'm not going to have sex with anyone just…go out and dance, maybe flirt a little to make myself feel better."

"I don't know Kurt."

"Finn don't baby him Kurt's a big boy. Though it's been a while since we went out." Puck grinned. "We can make it a group date." Kurt and Finn both gave him a funny look. "Seriously call him up I'm sure if we chip in for hotel and gas he'll be in for it." Puck kept his eyes on Kurt and Kurt knew he wasn't going to stop till Kurt gave in. Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and called Dave.

"Hello David. About the clubbing. Don't be a smart ass or I'll change my mind." Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn looked confused and Puck looked amused. "Look apparently Finn and Puck don't trust me to go on my own and want to tag along. Well if they get to mushy we could always ditch them."

"Hey." Finn protested before Puck could slap his hand over his mouth.

"Huh oh just Finn. I'm sure if you wear steel toe boots you'll be fine. Puck doesn't seem to mind sharing." Kurt laughed from both the look on their faces and Dave's comment. "Sure I'll tell them. As a matter of fact I haven't looked yet I might just go do that now. Oh I'll have Finn and Puck give me their opinion. You'll just have to wait and see." Both other men raised their brows at that. "Alright David I'll be in touch." Kurt hung up with a half smile. "What?"

"If you wanted alone time with Karofsky you should have told us that's what you two were doing." Puck replied.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked at both of them in shock.

"Dude you were flirting like five seconds ago." Finn answered.

"I was not." Kurt stood with a sniff.

"Where are you going?"

"To dig through my old clothes for something to wear."

"Can you even fit into anything from high school?" Puck asked.

"Why don't you come upstairs and see for yourself." Kurt left them heading up to his old room and walking into his closet. He had left quite a few outfits behind. Pieces that might be worth more later in life or he just couldn't let go of. Kurt heard Finn and Puck sit down on the bed as he pulled out pants that should still fit him. Kurt stripped and shimmied into the skinny jeans. "Haha they fit." Kurt walked out with his arms full of shirts.

"Dude you only need one shirt."

"I know how to dress myself thank you." Kurt sniffed and pulled on a thin black turtle neck.

"No." Finn said tugging at the shirt. "You'll burn up in that. It'll be cold outside and hot in the club."

"Like you'd know what looks good." Finn and Puck shared a look before they started going through the pile of shirts.

"Think he still has those leather pants?" Puck asked.

"There's no way I'm wearing leather."

"Don't worry Kurt we'll powder you up real good. If you can even fit into them."

"I can."

"I don't know Kurt you're looking a little soft around the middle."

"Screw both of you I'll show you." Kurt stomped into his closet and pulled out a pair of leather pants he'd worn only twice. Once for a song and once for… Kurt stood there looking at the pants remembering just how much Blaine had liked the pants and how even the trouble getting them off hadn't ruined the mood. Kurt couldn't stop the tears that came. He hated Blaine so much for causing him such heart ache.

"Kurt we were just teasing." Finn lay his hand on the pale shoulder.

"It's not that." Kurt took a deep breath. "I should have gotten rid of all these clothes."

"I don't understand." Finn frowned and looked at Puck.

"Well while Finn's at work I guess if we also bring my sister we could maybe go shopping." Kurt squealed and threw the pants away. He jumped onto Puck's lap and hugged him.

"What are you three doing?" They all jumped hearing Burt from the doorway.

"Nothing dad."

"We were just trying to help Kurt find a club outfit from some of his old things." Finn added.

"You're all going out?"

"Not tonight. David asked me to do some me boosting and Finn and Puck invited themselves along. Puck's going shopping with me tomorrow."

"Looks like Finn's going to need a new boyfriend. Was nice knowing you kid."

"Wait what?"

"Babe have you ever been shopping with Kurt?" Finn asked as Kurt jumped off and began picking things up. Puck looked worried. "Maybe I can convince them to bring you home to me in one piece." Puck looked really scared glancing at Kurt as the brunet shimmied around the room. What had he offered to do?

)()()()(

Kurt was glad they had taken Puck's little sister with them shopping. She was just as fashionable as Kurt. He'd met her half way on his attire. Leather pants with a suede peasant like shirt that laced all the way up the front and both arms. It was a little effeminate but he could wear long sleeves and not die of the heat. No one teased just gave him an appreciative look as he walked out of the hotel bathroom "Looking good. And easy access." Dave teased tugging gently on one of the strings. Kurt gently swatted his hand and moved away.

"If you want to touch you have to buy me a drink."

"Careful how many men you tell that to."

"I never said just how much you could touch." Kurt replied with a flirtatious look.

"Hummel's on fire tonight and we haven't even got him out the door." Puck chuckled.

"I'm going to have the time of my life tonight. No exboyfriend just me and a room full of guys." Kurt lead the way out Dave and Puck following amused. Finn was less amused.

"Don't look so serious babe. We'll keep an eye on him and let him blow off steam. He'll freak out once we get there and hover." Unfortunately Puck had been very wrong. Kurt had half his drink before letting some guy drag him to the dance floor. "Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah I was kind of thinking he'd just mope." Dave commented standing with them. "Guess I'll have to wait to dance."

"What?"

"Finn, Kurt's hot and I know he's also an amazing person. I'm attracted. If I were you two I'd give him some time before making a move. Oh and actually talk to him. What kind of dumbass has a four year relationship and hides it from their other love interest?"

"How did you…?"

"Just that smart Hudson. He's coming back." Dave gestured to where Kurt was detangling himself from the dancers. "Have fun?"

"I did till he groped me the third time." Kurt huffed taking his guarded drink and downing it.

"Go easy Kurt. You're such a light weight." Puck teased. Kurt flipped him off and leaned over the bar for another drink. They all took their chance to look. Kurt sipped at his next drink as Puck dragged Finn onto the dance floor.

"How much you want to bet he knocks into people?" Kurt asked.

"Uh actually I think Puck's going to keep Finn close." Dave pointed them out where the crowd had swallowed them up. Puck and Finn were definitely using dance as an excuse to rub against each other. "So what was the plan if they get to couply?" Dave asked.

"Ditch them. But I wouldn't mind dancing like that with someone." Kurt took another sip of his drink.

"Next dance then you and me? As long as no one drags you off." Dave turned to look down at Kurt.

"Sounds good but don't stay on my account. You should have fun too."

"This is to get you feeling better. I can always go with a few college friends in a few weeks." Dave shrugged. Kurt smiled and leaned against him.

"Thanks Dave."

"Just don't drink too much cause I'm not holding your hair when you start puking." Kurt laughed and lifted his drink.

"Last one for a while. Promise." The promise would have been simpler if guys didn't keep buying Kurt a drink after a dance. When it was apparent Kurt was getting to lose indicated as he started sucking some strangers lips they decided to call it a night and extract Kurt from the club. Kurt was giggly and found untying his shirt amusing which was amusing to the other three. When they got in the room Kurt was already taking off his top claiming he was too hot. His pajamas he laid out were forgotten because he insisted the room was to hot and they managed to convince him boxers were his idea and got him in bed.

"Well at least he's happy."

"Until he wakes up with a huge hang over." Puck snorted.

"I think he needed it. He and Blaine didn't go out much unless it was with a big group of friends." Finn sighed kicking off his shoes.

"I can't believe it took so long to get those pants off him." Dave snickered.

"Well he wouldn't quit moving." Puck growled. "Squirmy little guy. Bet he's just wild in the sack." Puck leered.

"Noah don't keep pushing him."

"I know Finn but you know me I'm a big old flirt." Puck flashed a grin at his lover. Dave rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't do anything that he'll wake up to."

"Not tonight." Finn sighed. "Last thing I need is Kurt getting us kicked out cause he's yelling." Puck pouted as he changed and Dave just rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

)()()()(

"Fuck Finn they're just in the other bed." Puck moaned softly.

"Then be quiet Noah. I want you." Kurt opened his eyes and watched as Finn stripped them both of their clothing. "It's your own fault getting me all riled up."

"Didn't think you were watching us babe." Puck gasped arching under Finn. Kurt watched as Finn kissed his way down Puck's neck and chest. "Oh fuck that's not fair." Kurt assumed Finn was sucking on Puck's damaged nipple.

"Hot aren't they." Dave whispered right next to Kurt's ear. Kurt barely kept from gasping but he couldn't control the shudder as he registered Dave's warmth. He was still feeling a little buzzed from the drinks as Dave slowly slid and arm over him resting his hand over Kurt's belly button. Finn had moved down to Puck's hips biting them in turn. Puck stood erect and glistening in the scarce light from the mostly closed curtains. Finn avoided his lovers erection but Dave moved his hand lower. Kurt gasped but the two didn't hear him. "Shh now."

"Finn please."

"Alright just give me a minute." Finn kissed Puck slowly and Kurt felt his chest tighten. They were so in love and he was watching. Dave's fingers played with him encouraging his cock to fill. Finn leaned over and Kurt looked over him. Finn had never been cut but he had lost a lot of that baby fat he'd gained back senior year. Dave chuckled noiselessly and moved his hand when Finn swore softly.

"Looking for these?" Dave asked holding up a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Kurt froze heart thudding in his ears as Finn and Puck looked over to them. "We switched beds remember."

"Enjoying the show?" Puck purred. Kurt closed his eyes tightly.

"Don't stop on our account." Dave leaned over pressing right against Kurt. Kurt couldn't help the sound he made feeling Dave's erection pressed against his back side. Why had he demanded boxers would be alright? Damn alcohol.

"No fun if you just watch." Finn said leaning to grab the items. "The bed's big enough if we don't get to wild."

"You going to join us Kurt?" Dave asked voice low and thick against his neck. "It's just this once. That way you'll be more relaxed when you head back to New York." Dave's hand was back on him stroking so Kurt moaned.

"Fuck that's hot." Puck groaned.

"Just this once." Kurt whimpered as Dave stroked him.

"Yeah Kurt just this once and no one will talk about it." Finn said meeting the eyes that opened. Kurt stared at Finn. Kurt nodded and Dave shifted so they were both getting out of the bed. Dave pushed Kurt's boxers down.

"How are we going to do this?" Dave asked.

"Don't care as long as someone fucks me." Puck replied stroking himself.

"Kurt?"

"I don't like topping." Kurt replied shakily as Dave's big hands ran over his skin. Kurt felt small with the three of them. He'd never felt small with Blaine they'd been the same size. Kurt moaned and arched against Dave as the bigger man bit his shoulder.

"Don't go off somewhere without us." He growled walking Kurt to the bed. Puck pulled him closer till Kurt was straddling the mowhaked man. "That looks good." Dave stood next to the bed.

"What about you Dave?" Finn asked.

"I never bottom."

"Cool you can fuck Finn and we'll have Kurt ride me." Puck's hands were cooler then Dave's as they smoothed over his skin. Kurt arched into the touch their cocks rubbing together and they both moaned.

"Lube." Finn practically moaned watching them rub against each other. Kurt was in too much pleasure as slick finger probed his entrance to pay attention to who was doing what. Next thing he knew the fingers pulling out and Puck's latex covered dick sliding into him.

"So much bigger." Kurt whined as Puck coaxed him down.

"Don't think about it." Finn said kissing Kurt's shoulders. "Just think about…oh fuck Dave." Finn pressed against Kurt's back with a moan. Kurt giggled as Finn panted against his neck. "When the hell did you get that?"

"During college. One of my friends talked me into it. Should have taken it out."

"No feels good."

"What are you two talking about?" Puck panted.

"Dave's got his fucking cock pierced." Finn groaned shifting his hips.

"I will process that latter right now you people have to move." Puck groaned. Kurt was first to move lifting himself from Puck. Finn moved forward with Dave. It was awkward at first certainly not the best position to start with but none of them were complaining. Kurt was in ecstasy hands all over him and the moans and grunt from his momentary lovers. He didn't know who's hand was around his cock but a few strokes and he was cumming across Puck's abdomen. He felt Puck throb inside him and watched as his face contorted in pleasure. Kurt rocked his hips shivering as Puck's cock pressed against his sensitive flesh.

"Unless you can handle another round you should stop." Finn whispered in his ear. "It doesn't take Puck long to recover." Kurt stilled and Puck made a disappointed noise. "Hush Puck you nympho."

"Nothing wrong with really liking sex." Puck replied helping Kurt ease to the side. Both Finn and Dave leaned down licking Kurt's cum from Puck's skin. Finn leaned up to share some with Puck. "Mmm yum." Kurt lay watching them eyes half lidded. Sleep was quickly claiming him.

"Taking 'just this once' a bit literal Kurt." Dave teased moving over him and kissing his neck.

"Can't help it." Kurt yawned.

"Shouldn't have let him drink so much." Puck chuckled. "Let's go to bed I can wait till tomorrow." The Jewish man turned to Dave. "Maybe you can share the PA with me."

"We'll see." Dave replied. "Maybe we should put Kurt back in his own bed." Dave turned to nudge Kurt to get up but he was already asleep.

"He's going to freak out in the morning." Finn sighed.

"Just give it time babe. Maybe once he get's over Blaine he'll be more open to think about joining us."

"Let's just go to bed." Finn sounded defeated as he picked Kurt up and got him settled back in the other bed. "Just think about it." He whispered before returning to Puck who held Finn close.

"Night guys."

"Night Dave." The room was quiet except Kurt's soft snoring till the other three joined him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo two hole reviews. I've been informed LCglee likes it so far and I hope not to let it falter. So without further ado here's chapter two.**

**Chapter two**

Kurt finished taking off his makeup with a sigh tossing the wipe away before looking himself over in the mirror. It had been two weeks since he and Blaine had split. At first Blaine had wanted to talk to work things out but Kurt had told him firmly that he was staying with a friend and he wasn't going to make any big decisions until the show was over. Kurt had no intentions of going back to Blaine.

Conversation had been a bit strained between him and Finn but he refused to let that night tear them apart. Thankfully his costume covered the huge hickeys Dave and Finn had left on his shoulders. Dave had been silent his reply only that he had a lot of work to do for a big client. Finn said he and Puck had received the same reaction. Kurt could only wait for his friend to make contact.

Kurt grabbed his things and stood to turn off his light. "Kurt you got a guy asking to see you. He was calm and all so I thought it was okay to make him wait at least." Kurt frowned it wasn't often they got a fan that persistent or pleasant. But the crew was always cautious.

"What's his name?"

"David Karofsky. Is he your new lover? Showed up with a huge bouquet of flowers. Handsome guy in a casual suit."

"I know him. We went to school together." Kurt pulled his coat on with a grin. "I'll see you guys after Christmas."

"Alright Kurt have a good time at home." Kurt waved to people as he left walking up to Dave who was chatting with the security guard about the show. Kurt was about to greet him but someone grabbed his arm. Kurt jerked spinning to see who it was.

"What is he doing here?" Blaine hissed.

"What does it matter to you?" Kurt jerked his arm away. "David is a friend and I didn't know he was coming."

"Hey Kurt." Kurt looked up to a smiling David. "I know this is kind of short notice but I was in town for a client looking to expand out west and ended up coming by for the show. I was wondering if you could accompany me to a good restaurant before I have to head back to the hotel."

"Lucky for you I have no plans. Let's go I know just the place." Kurt turned away from Blaine.

"Oh these are for you."

"Here on business right?"

"Well lucky you there's a florist still open down the street and they said it would take time for you to get back into your civilian clothes." Kurt laughed and let Dave guide him with his hand on the small of Kurt's back as Kurt held the flowers.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

"Don't make a scene Anderson. I haven't been able to see Kurt in years. We always go out for a meal you know that." Dave replied before Kurt could snap at him. Instead Kurt let Dave lead him out. Dave waited till they were outside to speak. "He's not giving you too much trouble is he?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "He's left me alone since I told him we were done. I don't think he believes it just waiting till the show is over. I told him I wasn't making big decisions till then."

"Decisions such as?" Dave asked as Kurt waved down a taxi.

"If I want to stay in New York." Kurt replied as the man pulled over. They both got in and Kurt gave the address to the restaurant not that far from Rachel's. "If I want to continue with Broadway. I know it may sound a bit immature but since we broke up it's just not fun with Blaine around. It also keeps me from visiting my family often enough."

"Those are big thoughts."

"That's why I'm saving them till I know for sure. You'll like this place. Perfect balance of everyday and fine dining."

"Leave it to you to know just the place."

"Well Finn and my Dad use to visit more so I had to learn a few places." Kurt replied with a grin. "Thank you for the flowers they're lovely."

"I hoped you'd like them the lady assured me they would be right." Dave grinned. Kurt lowered his gaze and blushed. Kurt wouldn't lie and say he wasn't wondering about Dave. He wondered about the whole foursome deal as well as each man individually.

"I do Dave thank you. It's been a long time since I got flowers from someone other than the company."

"Shame you deserve flowers every day." Dave replied low leaning close to Kurt. Kurt felt his face heat again.

"Wouldn't that be expensive?"

"Then someone should plant you a garden so you can have as many as it will grow." Kurt let out a shaky breath and looked at Dave. "You were thinking of leaving the city."

"David I haven't decided it'll be a few more months till I can decide." Kurt replied softly.

"I understand I'm not trying to rush you. None of us will you know that."

"Well maybe Puck."

"Yeah maybe Puck but he's just impatient." Dave replied with a grin moving away as the cab came to a stop. Kurt paid the driver and let Dave help him out.

"If you don't mind just around the block is where I'm staying. I just want to put these in water."

"That's fine. You found a new apartment?" Dave asked walking with Kurt through the semi crowded street.

"No I'm staying with Rachel. She's working on a new show so she's home a little later than me." Kurt let them in and up to the tenth floor. "Let me find a vase. Make yourself comfortable." Kurt set his things down and slipped into the kitchen. Rachel had an obscene amount of vases so it wasn't too hard to find one he liked and get the flowers settled. Kurt looked over the arrangement with a soft smile.

"They're just flowers." Kurt jumped a little.

"Well one of my guilty pleasures is receiving flowers." Kurt replied setting them aside. "Shall we go to dinner?" Kurt turned finding himself trapped against the counter.

"That is what I came to see you for." Dave replied softly as he leaned forward.

"David we can't. I don't even have lube here." Kurt replied quickly. Dave snorted then stood laughing.

"Well at least that's your only reason." Kurt laughed too shaking his head. "So if I behave at dinner and go out an buy what we need?"

"Rachel will kill the mood. We could always go back to your hotel." Kurt suggested leaning closer to Dave.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go eat then I'll take you back to my hotel and show you what you missed out on sneaking out before we got up." Kurt didn't follow Dave when he turned away.

"I needed to think." Kurt said feeling defensive.

"Oh no Kurt I didn't mean it as a jab. Shit." Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Dinner. I'm starved and need something before I pass out." Kurt stated. "Look let's not talk about that part. I'm still….I'm still processing."

"Alright I understand. I did before but I guess I figured you'd have gotten through that far at least."

"Not with dress rehearsals and then opening week. I just got to the point where I didn't cry myself to sleep at night." Dave nodded and followed Kurt out. "So what had you so busy?"

"Huge client that demanded attention nearly twenty-four seven. The same I was schmoozing earlier. Just lucky the guys strait and I don't have to lose the chance at my promotion."

"Promotion?"

"It won't be official till Monday but I'll be able to chose where I want to work without worrying I'll lose my job."

"That's great. See being top of your class really paid off."

"Having family in the business didn't hurt either." Dave pointed out. "Maybe by the time I'm thirty I'll be running my own branch." Kurt smiled.

"What happened to sports recruiter again?" He asked as Dave held the door for him.

"Better with numbers and hey I manage two athlete salaries so it's the same. Dreams change." He shrugged.

"Yeah they do." Kurt sighed. They were silent all the way to the restaurant and until after ordering drinks.

"Do you have a new dream now Kurt?"

"It's silly."

"If I laugh I'll go back to my hotel alone."

"Who are you punishing me or you?" Kurt asked softly glancing up from his menu with a smirk.

"Fine I'll let you do anything short of fucking me." Dave waggled his eyebrows.

"I told you I don't like to top." Kurt replied licking his lips. "I'm not going to do anything but feel stupid if you do laugh. But…I was thinking of becoming a wedding planner." Dave sat a moment to process that. "See it's silly."

"No it's not. You did your parents if I remember correctly."

"I've done two others friends from college. I still have so many pictures of what I put together. I'll have to start small and move somewhere else but…Broadway isn't what I thought it would be. I enjoyed it but…I don't want to do it forever." Kurt placed his finger on what he wanted and lay his menu down.

"I'm sure you'll do fine it just might take a while. Any place you might want to move?"

"I'd have to go back to Lima. I couldn't live in another small town." Kurt was afraid to live anywhere other than big cities or Lima. At least most big cities were more open minded and in Lima he had family. Their waiter reappeared with their drinks and took their food order with a smile. Kurt had seen him a few times but had never sat in his section.

"I'm sure Finn and your parents will be supper thrilled to have you back in driving distance."

"I'm sure. My dad never wanted me to go. It had been just the two of us so long even with Carole he felt like he was being left alone." Kurt remembered his dad coming into his room covered in sticky notes and the useless slip of paper that started his whole rant. That participation certificate still hung in his father's study. Kurt smiled. "It might be nice to go home. It's not New York but I miss it."

"Yeah I do the same thing. I'm glad I'm only a few hours away and can just drive in when I've got time. I think my dad gave me the same speech before I left. You're my kid I don't want you to leave."

"Yeah same speech." Kurt looked at his glass. "I use to try and understand what my dad meant how he felt but it just reminded me I couldn't have my own kids."

"Blaine didn't want kids?"

"He did when we were younger. I even brought up being the one to stay home but…" Kurt shook his head. "I thought it was just we were to young so I let it go till we would be ready." Kurt sighed.

"Do you feel like you wasted time with him?"

"No. Except for the last couple months I never regretted a moment and I still don't." Kurt smiled sadly. "Still hurts but it's better I found this out now than before we got in any deeper. I know he still cares about me but we can never be that again."

"You're taking this really well."

"No use crying over spilt milk." Kurt replied Dave laughed. "So do I get to hear the story about how you were convinced of such a piercing?"

"It's not that grand a story really. I was hanging out with one of my football buddies we started talking about our ex's and after a very, very explicit story about one of his ex's we ended up at the tattoo parlor. The idea just appealed to me. I spent the next month kind of pissed at myself but I left it in."

"Did it hurt. I mean it had to hurt right?" Kurt couldn't picture putting a needle anywhere near his dick let alone through a part of it.

"Not so much a hurt as annoying discomfort. Actually they heal faster than most piercings. Something about more blood flow." Dave grinned. "It's not for everyone but I think Finn's in for a fight about Puck getting pierced."

"Noah won't do it. Finn would be more likely." Dave gave Kurt a confused look. "Noah is mostly talk. His ears and nipples were the most he could handle. Noah couldn't last a week without sex with Finn." Dave laughed though he did try to keep it quieter since they were in a restaurant.

"I didn't think of that. Poor guy has his hands full."

"Among other things." Kurt joked making Dave snicker.

"Man I'm glad I was able to get you after the show. I miss just talking." Dave leaned over. "Though now I have your moans on the brain as well as those other cute sounds you make."

"David family place." Kurt hissed.

"But you blush so nicely." Dave growled reaching under the table to caress Kurt's thigh.

"Dinner first and behave yourself. Then I'll moan all you want." Dave gave Kurt an evil grin. "Back in the hotel room. I've only been thrown out of a cab once for getting a little too…handsy. I would like to keep it once."

"Anything you want Kurt." Dave brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it. Kurt blushed and pulled his hand away. "Not ready for romance got it." Kurt just gave him a weak smile as their food arrived. Their conversation turned to the performance Dave asking about the cast and how the whole process of getting a show going was. They argued a little over the bill until Dave promised Kurt could treat him next time. The prospect of their being a next time made Kurt's eyes light up so the sour note was worth it to Dave.

"Hold on it's Rachel." Kurt said as they stepped out into the cold and Christmas themed streets. Dave watched the people walking by as Kurt talked. "Alright well don't have too much fun. No Rachel I just meant you have rehearsal in the morning. Alright sweetie night." Kurt hung up. "Oh David." Kurt sangsonged.

"I'm hoping that's a good look."

"It is when there's a drugstore just around the corner from Rachel's place. Also when the Jewess diva isn't going to be home tonight. I say that cuts twenty minutes out of our wait time." Dave smiled back.

"Just point me to the store and I'll meet you up there." They split up with a impulsive kiss. Kurt grinned the whole way up. It was nice to have the bigger man show up out of the blue and want to spend time with him. Kurt felt better about the night he'd spent with the three men because they cared.

"Kurt." Kurt froze, Blaine was looking up at him from the hallway floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. So is that big lummox gone?" Blaine stood and took a few steps toward Kurt stopping only when Kurt gave him a warning look.

"David is my friend and no he's on his way up. Go home Blaine." Kurt sighed gesturing to the elevator.

"Did you sleep with him or did you already and he's just bringing you home?"

"That's none of your business we aren't even friends right now."

"How many times am I going to have to apologize?" Blaine shouted.

"Hush you'll bother the neighbors and get Rachel in trouble. I don't know if I can forgive you Blaine."

"Why not I forgave you when you cheated on me in high school."

"Are you fucking serious? You're comparing a few text messages to sleeping around with another guy and finding them equal. You slept with someone else while we were still together." Kurt clinched his fists. "You obviously don't love me enough to tell me you were curious about other guys so we could talk about it."

"Oh and like you'd have done anything but pitch a fit." Blaine sneered. Kurt heard the door ding and slide open behind him.

"Kurt what's going on?" Dave asked stepping up behind him.

"Nothing important. Let's go inside. Go home Blaine or I'll call building security and have them take you out." Kurt walked past him to unlock the door.

"I wouldn't Anderson. Kurt will lay you out flat and I'll let him." Blaine glared at him.

"At least I'm not some slut who will sleep with the first desperate rebound that comes along."

"Yeah well at least I'm not a cheating slut who ruined a seven year relationship!" Kurt snapped. Dave moved quickly around Blaine and maneuvered Kurt inside and shut the door behind them. "I can't believe him." Kurt whispered.

"Let's sit down and I'll wait a while before I leave."

"Yeah I guess after that I wouldn't want to continue with a guy either."

"That's not it. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want it to turn out as some kind of revenge or something for you either."

"I wouldn't." Kurt gasped looking up at Dave. "Blaine and you are different. I'd never do that to you." Kurt bit his lip. "But I won't stop you if you really want to go. Honestly I'd feel weird about it too."

Dave let out a heavy sigh. "It's not your fault your ex is an idiot." Dave pulled Kurt to him. "Let me take you to bed Kurt. It'll be just you and me this time." Kurt shivered as one hand slid down his back. "You didn't say you had any allergies so I got the stuff I usually get."

"That's fine." Kurt replied pressing against Dave. "Let's get out of our coats and go to bed." Kurt slipped from Dave's arms and let his coat slide down his arms before laying it over the back of the couch. Kurt continued on to the bedroom he was barrowing unbuttoning his vest and shirt. When Dave joined him he already had them laying over a chair.

"Fuck Kurt." Dave groaned watching Kurt settled on the bed in just his slacks.

"That's the idea hun." Kurt purred running his hand down his front. "Come show me what I missed David." Dave gout of his shirt and slacks and joined Kurt on the bed in just boxers. He kissed up one cloth covered leg and hip over soft porcelain skin covering tones dancers muscles. "Mmm." Kurt hummed as Dave sucked on a nipple.

"I hope Rachel's walls are sound proof."

"She lives here doesn't she." Dave chuckled and kissed Kurt ending that topic for the rest of the night. Dave worked Kurt's pants undone as they kissed exploring each other's mouths. Dave ran his hands over Kurt's smooth skin finding spots that made Kurt gasp and moan. Dave broke away to kiss down Kurt's chest and abdomen pulling his slacks and boxer-briefs with him as he kissed down the opposite leg he'd kissed up.

"How can you keep it all so soft?"

"Many years of lotions and creams and taking good care of myself. That and I can't seem to grow much hair." Dave chuckled and moved back up laying next to Kurt. "You have to many clothes."

"So I have to do all the undressing myself?" Dave asked nipping Kurt's shoulder.

"I took off my vest and shirt." Kurt teased sitting up and moving over Dave. Dave smirked as Kurt's fingers teased the waistband.

"Well are you also going to jerk yourself off? Or did you want to do something a little more pleasurable?" Dave rocked his hips of his half hard length shifting under the cloth. Kurt looked down curious. When Dave had pressed against him he hadn't felt the piercing. They hadn't know till Dave entered Finn. "I can always take it out if you're unsure." Dave assured him.

"No I just…it was dark I've never really seen another man besides…"

"It's cool I'm in no rush." Dave stroked Kurt's thighs and the pale man closed his eyes. "Just relax."

"Funny how easy that seems to be." Kurt sighed curling his fingers under Dave's boxers. "Hips up." Dave complied and Kurt stripped him of his last bit of clothing. The blue eyes focused on his exposed length which twitched at the attention. Kurt's eyes widened. "That ring is huge."

"Actually it's pretty small." He chuckled. "I saw some guy go bigger. I can wear a six but this is an eight. I put the smaller in for work and stuff." Kurt's soft fingers stroked from base to tip. "Mnph." Dave closed his eyes and rolled his hips a little. "You can give it a little tug if you want."

"No I don't want to hurt you." Kurt's hands left in his panic.

"Kurt trust me if I can fuck someone with it in it can take a bit of tugging. It actually gets me off playing with it." He took Kurt's hand and brought it back to his full member. Kurt looked up hesitantly and Dave nodded. One slim digit curled over the ring and tugged lightly. Dave moaned the tentative tug was surprisingly stimulating. "If I don't like it can you take it out while hard?"

"You know I've never had to find out. You're lucky I don't have one that requires pliers." Kurt stopped and looked up. "I'll show you later. You won't understand terms without pictures. I'm going to go for safe and say I'll have to get soft."

"Learn something new every day." Kurt teased.

"Yeah and about a piercing I've had for years now…" Dave sat up and pulled Kurt into his lap so their lengths rubbed together. Kurt mewled and rocked his hips. "I want to hold you like this while I open you up."

"Ok." Kurt replied sliding his arms around Dave's shoulders. Dave got the lube open and kissed Kurt's neck as he coated his fingers. Kurt tensed at first but Dave slid one finger in after a few nips and sucks making the slight man relax. "I'm going to have to use extra make up to cover all these marks." Kurt moaned.

"Maybe I'll buy a ticket front row center and watch knowing there are marks." Dave growled slipping a second finger inside Kurt. Kurt's arms tightened and he moaned rocking his hips. "You sure it's only been a few weeks you're tight."

"Mmn always tight you'll love it. Noah sure did." Kurt purred nipping at Dave's earlobe.

"Yeah he bragged trust me." Dave spread his fingers and worked Kurt open. "Now I can brag I had you all to myself and got to watch you on stage." Kurt cried out as Dave pressed right against his prostate.

"Fuck David inside me." Kurt moaned.

"I kind of am Kurt."

"Your cock David." Kurt growled forcing Dave to look at him. Dave looked up at Kurt his delicate hand holding Dave's jaw.

"Such a cocky bottom."

"Gonna let me get away with it?" Kurt grinned. Dave pulled his fingers free and gave Kurt's as a firm swat. "Oh fnnf…" Kurt arched and released Dave's chin.

"Now where was I?" Dave shifted Kurt back and reached to the condoms. Kurt giggled as he had a bit of trouble opening the box with lube on one set of fingers. Kurt took the box and pulled out a foil packet.

"Allow me." Kurt paused when he looked back down.

"Works just the same promise." Kurt opened the packet and rolled the condom down Dave's swollen cock. "Put it in." Dave said after coating himself with lube. Kurt lifted his hips balancing with one arm over Dave's shoulder. Dave held him open so Kurt could hold him steady. "Relax don't think about it."

"I'm not." Kurt protested.

"You are or I'd be in there now just take a deep breath and go slow. Promise it'll feel good." Kurt gave Dave a hard look but it passed as he began to press down. "Mm yeah just a little more." Dave mumbled as Kurt pressed down. They both moaned when Dave slit inside. Kurt let him go and settled his other arm over Dave's shoulder. "Alright?"

"It's a little strange but that's it."

"Well we haven't really started moving." Dave rolled them over so Kurt was laying on his back. He pressed all the way into Kurt and stilled letting them both adjust. Kurt rocked his hips first.

"Start moving." Dave chuckled and pulled out watching Kurt as he moved back in. Kurt's eyes closed and he let out a rush of air. "It's strange but good."

"Good then I won't go slow anymore." Dave replied shifting so he could thrust easier into the lithe body below him. It didn't take many thrusts to get Kurt moaning and the head board knocking against the wall. Long legs wrapped around Dave's hips and Dave licked the sweat from Kurt's exposed neck. Kurt's fingers dragged over Dave's back scrabbling to ground himself against the pleasure over taking him. Their words were reduced to moans and swears as Dave brushed that delicate bundle of nerves.

Dave pulled them into a kneeling position and thrust up into Kurt who screamed against his shoulder. His cock throbbed inside the tight confines of Kurt's hole at the sound. Dave held Kurt's hips thrusting up into the smaller man's body. Making him scream probably wasn't good considering Kurt had performances the next day but they were addictive. Kurt arched against him and came between them without warning. Dave dropped them back to their previous position and thrust into Kurt's over sensitive body until he was filling the condom. Dave kissed Kurt slowly as they came down from their orgasm high. "Told you you'd enjoy it." Dave teased as he pulled out.

"Mmm now I have something to talk to Finn about." Kurt teased back watching Dave get off the bed. It was a sight he could get use to. Dave was solid and big, covered in hair in all the right places, and he was good in bed. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. He was so screwed getting attached to the idea of David Karofsky as his partner. Kurt jumped feeling a warm cloth on his abdomen. He looked up at Dave a bit wide eyed.

"Didn't mean to spook you."

"I didn't expect you to…" Kurt gestured to where the cloth was laying.

"Well you did more today than I did I figured I'd take care of you since I think I strained your voice a bit." Kurt shrugged.

"I'll be fine by curtain." Kurt assured letting Dave finish and walk back to the bathroom. Kurt shifted pushing the blankets down and getting comfortable. "Are you going to stay it's late?"

"If you want me to." Dave replied pausing at the edge of the bed.

"You're hotel bed can do without you one night." Kurt replied. Dave grinned and climbed into the bed with Kurt. Reaching above the bed Kurt flicked the switch so the lights went off. Dave pulled Kurt to him settling them so Kurt's head was laying on Dave's shoulder. Dave rubbed his hand over Kurt's back with slow swirls. Kurt had missed sleeping with Blaine. They'd shared a bed for years and Kurt often woke up thinking Blaine had only rolled away in his sleep. Kurt pressed against Dave's larger form and let out a shaky breath.

"Kurt?"

"It's nothing just a chill from cooling down." Dave shifted pulling the blankets closer around them and pulling Kurt close.

"Did you notice that Puck is always supper warm?" Dave asked.

"Yeah but Finn's always bitching he's cold so it works out." Kurt yawned. "Sleeping between them was odd one side cold one side hot never warm." Dave chuckled and the deep sound resonated thought his chest. "When do you go back."

"Morning after tomorrow. I'll call you when I get to my apartment."

"Alright." Kurt pressed closer and closed his eyes drifting off against Dave's chest.

)()()()(

"Finn stop thinking about it." Puck sighed running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"But I'm worried Dave is going to get him first and then that's it. We'll have to sit on the sidelines and have neither of them." Finn turned to look up at Puck.

"Finn if it's meant to be it will happen."

"I don't want to leave this up to chance. I know you don't either."

"No I don't but we can't force them Finn. The four of us would be freaking awesome but if we force it we'll just all end up separating." Puck looked down at Finn. "I feel it too babe."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Whoa…wait what?" How had Finn gone from wanting to expand their family to thinking it was wrong.

"I love you. With my everything Noah." Finn sat up grabbing Puck's shoulders.

"Finn I know." Puck reached up and cupped Finn's face. "Dude I'm in the same boat as you I know exactly how you feel."

"No cause I'm awful and you're perfect."

"Do you even remember who you're talking to? I seem to remember our not so friendly past. You're far better than I am." Puck leaned forward and kissed Finn. "It'll work out and it's going to be fucking amazing. Dave said Kurt was thinking about coming back to Lima and Dave's only a few hours away. Kurt's the only one who doesn't know everything."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I could live with just you forever but we both feel that same emptiness. That night it was gone and Dave hadn't even been a factor."

"I'm afraid we'll lose each other."

"Awe Finny you're stuck with me for life babe."

"Promise Nono?" Finn asked softly.

"Yes Finn but could we skip the whole writing it in blood bit." Finn chuckled and pulled Puck back in and kissed him.

"Seal it with a kiss sound better?"

"Totally corny but yeah." Puck replied before Finn kissed him. The kiss grew deeper and more heated until Finn's phone started ringing. "Better answer your brother or he'll be a bitch for a week." Puck chuckled. Finn laughed and climbed off Puck to grab his phone.

"Hey Kurt. He what!" Puck was up in an instant turning the phone to speaker.

"_...just had the nerve to show up. Two weeks of nothing but David shows up with flowers and Blaine suddenly get's defensive. Luckily the neighbors are nice and checked on me in the morning. I apologized but they just told me next time they'd chase him out. But to just show up expecting everything to be alright then calling me some kind of slut."_

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Puck shouted.

"_Noah? No, anyway just no don't get involved. Besides you'd have to come all the way out here and it's holiday season I'm only taking a flight out because I don't want to be in New York alone."_

"Rachel's not going to be there?" Finn asked.

"_Nope her current lover is taking her to meet the folks. At least this one understands she's Jewish and vegan. Pretty nice guy I don't want to punch him…ow Rachel don't throw things with plastic bits."_ Finn and Puck laughed. _"Anyway I'll be home for Christmas this year and if you or the parents get too involved in mistletoe I will be making you all eat it."_

"Sound bitter much dude?"

"_I am not bitter and do NOT call me dude. I just dislike the tradition of mistletoe taken to disgusting extremes. I keep removing it from Rachel's apartment but she has like some hidden stash. Dave found it the other morning and just kept tricking me under it before he went back to his hotel." _Finn and Puck gave each other a worried look.

"Hey Kurt why don't you stay with us. We don't have mistletoe and we can all get drunk of eggnog and just chill." Puck offered earning him a strange look.

"_I'll think about it. Anyway I called to bitch about Blaine but I guess I'm more over it then I thought."_

"Just don't let him get to you Kurt. We're always here for you so just call and if we don't pick up you know we'll call you right back." Finn offered.

"_Thanks Finn. Oh could you guys do me a favor and look at apartments in or near Lima for me. Just so I have an idea of prices."_

"Yeah man but why?" Puck asked with a half grin.

"_Well I may be taking a leave of absence from the stage. And I'd rather live in Lima then near Blaine."_

"You know that worries me. Is it worse then what you're telling us?"

"_No I think he's still licking his wounds wanting to be a professional. It's alright I've got Rachel as back up now."_

"Alright just don't let that jerk convince you it was alright." Finn replied. Puck rubbed his back.

"_I won't. I'll let you guys get back to making out and call you in a few days."_

"I'll be sure you fuck him extra hard for you." Puck joked.

"_Well don't break him Puckerman and remember I bottom. Bye Finn."_

"Bye Kurt." Finn hung up and looked at Puck. "Did he just…"

"Babe don't over think it." Puck took Finn's phone and set it aside. "Let's go to bed." Puck slid a hand down Finn's chest. "Then I'll make you dinner." Finn grinned and let Puck pull him into their bedroom.

)()()()(

It was skype night. Kurt was supper tired and supper annoyed and Rachel wasn't around to rant to. Kurt had a mid morning flight but he still wanted to keep to his and Finn's skype schedule. So Kurt signed on and saw Finn had already set up so he answered. He was not expecting to see Finn spread out on the bed with Puck sucking his cock. Kurt's jaw dropped as he watched Finn arch and cum in Puck's mouth. "See babe worth it." Puck said just loud enough for the speakers to pick up. "Now I'm going to fuck you." Puck leaned over Finn and reached into their nightstand he looked toward the computer with a smirk. Kurt jumped, he'd been seen. Puck continued moving back putting on a condom and covering it in lube. "You should still be open from your lunch break right babe."

"Yeah." Puck slicked himself up before pressing two fingers into Finn. "Noah." Finn moaned. "Cock in me now. Before Kurt signs on."

"Sure you wouldn't mind him watching?" Puck teased. "Have him watch as I slide into your hole." Finn moaned and Puck slid balls deep. "Watching as I fuck you. You'd like that right?"

"Fuck yeah." Finn groaned and Puck started moving.

"But it wouldn't be enough right. It'd be better so he could hear the little noises you make as I slide in. So he could smell sex." Finn was moaning loudly as Puck moved in and out of him. Kurt bit his lip and pressed his hand against his erection. He could only hear Finn moaning and the creaking of the bed. Kurt leaned back and slid his pants down so his cock was free. He stroked himself watching Puck fuck Finn. He knew they switched but he'd only been there when Finn and fucked Puck. Kurt leaned back and grabbed the tube of lube Dave had left and slicked up his hand. He didn't want to be caught beating it after they finished.

"Fuck right there." Finn arched on the bed and Puck was holding his hips higher both had their eyes screwed shut as Puck pounded into Finn. "Mn harder." Finn wailed and Puck gave it to him. Kurt stroked himself faster keeping his eyes on the screen. "Fuck gunn cum." Finn moaned.

"Yeah babe cum for me again." Puck growled leaning over. He must have said something else because Finn's head turned and looked right at the computer. Kurt froze but Finn cried out and came for the second time. "Fuck so close. Damn tight ass of yours." Puck thrust wildly until he came. Kurt's cock was still throbbing and he started stroking again eyes closed as he pictured both men cumming again. "That's it Kurt cum for us babe. Want to see your chest covered in cum." Kurt opened his eyes and they were both watching him.

"Damn Kurt you look good like that. You'll have to show us in person." Finn added and that was it. Kurt moaned and shot over his hand and stomach. "Nice." One of them, or both, said. Kurt lay back on his bed.

"You now have to stay with us I want to see that view up close." Puck commented. Kurt laughed breathlessly.

"I'm going to go clean up." Kurt told them. "Be right back." Kurt got off his bed and went to the bathroom to rinse off. He pulled his sweats back up and leaned against the counter to collect himself. He was having a mini freak out over the whole thing. He'd only been broken up with Blaine for a month and he had joined a foursome, been taken by Dave twice, and jacked off watching his stepbrother and his lover fuck. Kurt swallowed hard and took a deep breath. It wasn't the people it was the situation. For years it had only been Blaine his first and who he'd hoped only. With another deep breath he pushed away from the sink and went to the kitchen for a water. The walk helped him calm a bit before he climbed back on the bed.

"Hey Kurt." Finn was blushing and looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. Just I didn't think Puck would do that."

"So he planned it?" Kurt asked opening the bottle.

"Yeah. And he's the one saying we can't push you."

"He did it for you." Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't bother you guys at all that you want another person?"

"No we talked about it. Puck and I have always been together we always will be. But there's room for more and we want the same people."

"People?" Kurt squeaked.

"Dave dude."

"Puckerman do not call me dude!" Kurt snapped. "I don't think this is the best time for this kind of conversation. I've had a bad week and…I'm just stressed. We'll talk about it all later. Right now I'm just not ready for anything serious. I don't even know where I'll be in a few months."

"I thought you had us looking a Lima apartments because you were moving back." Finn looked like a kicked puppy.

"I said I wanted to know what I might be paying. I haven't decided what I'm going to do. I just…Blaine's been persistent with talking to me and I'm just annoyed because either I walk off the show or he does. I'm not giving up my main role and I doubt he'll do anything to get him fired. What he did was wrong but I can't just not love him over night."

"You aren't going to go back to him are you?"

"No I can't look at him without feeling betrayed. He's not even sorry about it honestly. He has sent me flowers three times at Rachel's and had left items on my makeup table. I just throw them away when I know he's looking but I can't get him to leave me alone."

"I told you we should have gone there and beat the shit out of that hobbit."

"Puckerman that won't fix anything. I just want to get through this show."

"Have they figured out how long it'll run?" Finn asked.

"Won't know till February but honestly I don't think it will run that long. It's a good play but it's more off Broadway. I hate to say it but if it gets to bad I might just quit."

"Look if it gets that way call us and I'll come up and tell him to back off." Finn sighed. "It's your dream Kurt you shouldn't be chased off just because your ex is in the same show."

"I know." Kurt sighed and lay on the bed turning the computer so it faced him. "How's the shop?"

"Good a bit quiet with Christmas this weekend."

"Hence the lunchtime booty call?" Kurt asked brow raised.

"Well the kids are out and I got bored at home. Chanukah is over for the year and I already planed Christmas dinner." Puck shrugged.

"You're cooking?" Kurt asked with doubt.

"Oh god Kurt Puck's fucking amazing with food." Finn groaned.

"Got to keep my man fed. Still eating like you have no where to put it." Puck teased.

"Need the energy to keep up with your sexual appetite." Puck smirked and kissed Finn long and slow. Kurt cleared his throat and Puck pulled away. "Yeah so the garage does good still. With both our salaries we're good. So you're only going to stay a day?"

"Yep I have to get back Tuesday morning. Kind of a waste of money but I missed last Christmas I'm not missing this one when I'll be here by myself."

"So we'll see you tomorrow then. You should get to bed it's already nine here."

"I guess. Save me some cookies."

"Are…are you just going to stay with the parent's then?" Fin asked.

"Let's see how the evening goes." Kurt replied. "I'm going to go to bed. Don't keep him up all night Noah."

"No promises. He can always sleep in." Puck replied they signed off and Kurt shut his laptop down. Kurt went through his nightly routine rechecked his carryon bag and climbed into bed. Before he could lay down his phone rang.

"David?" Kurt sat back against the headboard.

"_Sorry it's late but you mentioned being in town for Christmas."_

"Just for a day." Kurt replied with a confused frown.

"_Oh well never mind."_

"What was it?" They were all acting so strange like they were afraid he'd vanish on them.

"_Well I kind of wanted to take you somewhere."_

"I'm sorry, we're not getting much time for holidays." The only reason he could go was that the holiday fell on a weekend for him and he'd booked his flight months ago.

"_We can do it another time." _Dave sounded disappointed. Kurt would have to make it up to him.

"And you won't tell me where because…?"

"_It's a surprise. So I'll let you get to bed."_

"Wait. Did Finn and Puck…?"

"_Yeah we've been talking about it. I just. I'm not opposed but you live so far away." _Well at least now all four of them were on the same page. It was so strange he still couldn't grasp at the concept.

"Only for now."

"_I'm sure you'll decide to stay in New York Kurt. It was your dream. Look you said you were still thinking about it so just stick to your plan."_

"I will have an answer David."

"_No rush. Goodnight Kurt."_

"Goodnight David." Kurt sighed and hung up. It he thought about it he'd never get to sleep. Kurt snuggled down and tried to go to sleep. He really had to think.

)()()()(

Kurt was tired and irritated when he finally stepped off his plane. Rachel had been nice enough to go with him to see him off but she'd talked about her boyfriend the whole way. Kurt's ipod had died only five minutes into the flight leaving him with only his book that he finished twenty minutes before they landed. He was in a sour mood even when Finn swooped him into a huge hug. Unfortunately someone dare to make a rude comment and Kurt snapped. "Shut the hell up you judgmental bitch. I can hug my brother all I fucking want!" Finn looked really uncomfortable with all the eyes suddenly on him. "I hate people like you think you know everything!"

"Whoa Kurt come on let's go. Mom and dad are waiting with Puck at home." Kurt allowed himself to be coaxed along. They said nothing until they were in the car in the parking garage. Kurt pulled Finn into a hard needy kiss. "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry I'm just…I'm tired I hate people like them."

"It's alright Kurt why don't you take a nap. You know you won't be able to once we get home." Kurt gave Finn a grateful smile and did just that.

When they got to Burt's house Kurt felt calmer at least. He hated that he could only spend one night with his family but it was all he could give for the moment. Kurt never realized how much he missed his family until that Christmas goofing around with Finn and Puck and trying to remove the migrating sprigs of mistletoe until Kurt finally located the entire box and hid it in the very back of his closet where none dared to enter. They shared gifts and maybe had a little too much spike eggnog. Burt and Carole retired first rosy cheeked and tipsy enough Kurt was sure they'd both go to sleep rather quickly. As soon as the parents door shut Puck pulled Kurt into a deep searing kiss. "Missed you."

"It's only been a few weeks." Kurt replied breathlessly.

"Yeah but you're so far away." Puck pouted.

"You're drunk." Kurt giggled.

"And so are you." Puck started kissing Kurt's neck.

"We can't. Not with my parent's here." Kurt pushed Puck away. "I'm going to bed." Kurt kissed Finn before leaving the pair downstairs. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with them he just wasn't ready to chance getting caught. Kurt lay in bed for a while fighting with himself on going back to them. Kurt fell asleep still unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Also minor changed to chapter two to fix a plot hole nothing big just allows this to flow nicely as the Mpreg fic it has become in later chap.**

* * *

"So did you decide?" Blaine asked. Finn had only had to call Blaine once and threaten him to leave Kurt alone. Kurt had invited him to a café to tell him like he'd promised. The show had its final time the Tuesday before.

"I'm leaving New York. I doubt I'll be back." Blaine frowned. "Blaine did you honestly still think we'd get back together?"

"A little." Blaine sighed.

"You were my first in just about everything. I still have feelings for you but I can't trust you anymore. I've also fallen in love with someone else." Blaine frowned. "It's been months and they've been really patient with me. They've been good to me too. I just can't stand on the stage anymore."

"I thought it was your dream?"

"It was when I was a lonely gay teenager in Lima Ohio keeping myself alive by promising myself I'd get out. Things are different my dad did a lot of good when he was in office. New York's not the only city I can feel safe in." Kurt replied. "I already mailed my stuff to my new place and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"So you already made up your mind." Kurt smiled sadly.

"Maybe one day we can be friends again but not for a long time. The things you did after the breakup are also a factor. I don't hate you or anything. It's just time for me to move on."

"I understand."

"Thank you. I expect to hear Rachel call me bitching that you got a lead role in the next production you're in."

"Could I call you and tell you first?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'll act really surprised when she tells me." Blaine gave him a small smile.

"Kurt I…I still…"

"I know. And that it my cue to exit." Kurt stood and leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "You'll find that someone Blaine."

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine looked up at him with tears.

"I know baby. Good bye Blaine."

"Good bye Kurt." Kurt walked away fighting back tears. He managed to get back to Rachel's before breaking down. Rachel set out an array of comfort food and put in the first sad movie on their go to list. He was going to miss the life he'd worked so hard to get but there were three men who were waiting for him. Kurt smiled remembering how ecstatic Puck had been Finn had had to hold him back. Kurt had decided a month ago that he would give their strange four person relationship a try when he'd gone down to pick out his apartment. They hadn't let Kurt leave the bed for an hour just laying close till Dave got off work to join them. Kurt had learned a lot about his lovers. Puck was only submissive to Dave. The mohawked man just became a puddle of 'yes sir' when Dave became more dominate. Finn and Kurt really enjoyed watching their boisterous lover submit to Dave's orders.

Finn had fumbled a bit the first time he'd taken Kurt. They were stepbrothers it wasn't wrong to be together just a bit awkward because it had taken them years to even see each other as brothers. Finn admitted he'd expected Kurt to keep away from him because of what had happened in high school. Kurt had sighed and kissed him as passionately as he could muster which had gotten them all excited. "Kurt."

"Hmm?" Kurt snapped out of his memories to a smirking blushing Rachel.

"Are you day dreaming about your boyfriends instead of watching the movie." Kurt frowned in confusion. "Um you're kind of…" She gestured down. Kurt looked down and made an indignant sound slapping a pillow over his lap. Rachel giggled. Kurt had told her he'd been drawn into a multi-person relationship , there was no way he was telling her who, just that they didn't want to be hounded if that information got out.

"Just remembering a few things." Kurt replied.

"That good?"

"Yeah I told you what it was like when I told them. I don't think I ever saw them that happy. We're still living in our own places but it's still a new relationship we need space."

"You told me already." Rachel grinned. "So I'm guessing sad time is over."

"Yeah. I think I've moved on. I think it's time for something more…risqué." Rachel cheered and hopped up to change the movie out. It wasn't like they were watching porn, just short of it.

)()()()()(

Kurt felt absolutely horrible when he pulled up in front of his apartment complex. He was just going to freshen up then head over to Finn's to sleep. He walked up the one flight and went to put the key in the door when it was pulled open. Kurt shouted and jumped back stumbling over his bag. Thankfully he wasn't allowed to fall on the hard concrete. "Jezze Puck give him a heart attack." Kurt was set right on his feet and hugged tight.

"Sorry I'm just really glad you're here." Puck sighed. Kurt smiled and leaned against Puck.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well." Puck let him go and grabbed Kurt's bags. "We talked to Burt who happened to have your storage key and the house key." Puck said leading him into the entryway.

"And we decided that we'd give you a special welcome home and brought all your stuff in and unpacked it."

"Under the supervision of one Sarah Puckerman." Dave added last. Kurt walked in and let out a little laugh. "You didn't have a couch so there's nothing there but we put up knickknacks and brought your bed in. We also unpacked your boxes and did our best figuring out what went where."

"Oh my prada." Kurt walked through the small apartment stopping in the master bedroom with tears. "You guys are…thank you."

"We wanted you to feel like you were coming home." Finn said coming up behind him. Kurt leaned back into him. "So we did good."

"Fucking fantastic." Kurt replied with a bright smile.

"Don't swear to much you'll get Puck riled up and you look tired." Dave said leaning down and kissing Kurt.

"I stayed up with Rachel to long. But I wanted to get here before dark."

"Why don't you lay down awhile." Dave added.

"What about you three?"

"We were actually heading out to get ingredients for dinner, dessert, and after dessert."

"Finn can stay with you he always get's distracted." Puck swooped in for a quick peck. "Come on Dave." Puck pulled Dave out of the room leaving Kurt in Finn's arms.

"You guys are awesome." Kurt sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and lay down. Will you lay down with me?"

"Sure Kurt." Finn leaned down and kissed him before letting him go. Kurt opened his suitcase pulling out more comfortable clothes to put on once he was done. He pulled out all his creams and shampoo and brought them in with him. Kurt felt gross after the drive since he didn't get a shower before he left. The hot water felt good and washed away the long car ride. The bathroom door creaked a little and Kurt just smirked as Finn tried to sneak into the shower. Kurt pretended he didn't hear until Finn stepped in behind him. "I missed you." Finn said putting his arms around Kurt.

"I missed you too Finn. It sucked knowing I had to wait to get here." Kurt leaned back and moaned as Finn's hands moved over his wet skin. "Finn." He arched his hips back pressing against the hardness above the small of his back.

"We don't have to do anything."

"I'm not up for a full all out roll in the sheets but I think I can handle a mutual hand job." Kurt pressed back again and Finn pressed forward. Kurt turned and pulled Finn down for a kiss.

"At least we're already in the shower." Finn said once they parted. Kurt laughed until Finn's calloused hand wrapped around his erection and began stroking. Kurt took Finn and his grasp and stroked. Neither lasted long which was good as the water got to cool. Kurt rinsed them off and turned off the water. They shared wet kisses as they dried each other off. Kurt pulled on his sleep clothes and Finn got dressed back in the clothes he'd been wearing. They lay on Kurt's queen size with only the throw blanket over them. "I'm so glad you're here. I feel complete."

"So do I. I've been worrying about it." Kurt yawned and snuggled closer.

"You don't have to we have you now." Finn replied kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed and just relaxed until he was fast asleep.

)()()()(

Kurt awoke with a gasp and a moan as someone slid inside him. "Well look who finally woke up." Dave chuckled. "You slept through the stripping, the prepping and us tying Puck up." Kurt followed Dave's gaze to see Puck standing at the side of the bed arms above his head.

"How?"

"Don't worry he can't pull himself down. He is being punished for his lack of listening. All day he's been doing as he liked even pouncing you when you got home. The store he started snapping at me."

"Oh Noah can't you learn?" Kurt tuted. Puck let out a sigh through his nose since he was gagged. Dave moved and Kurt moaned.

"So for his punishment he has to watch as the rest of us participate in a finger trap." Dave pulled out and helped Kurt to all fours. Finn joined them on the bed with a sheepish look.

"I was afraid you were just too tired." Finn stroked himself a few times before setting his hands aside.

"What about dinner?"

"It needs to cook for a while yet we've got three timers just to make sure we don't forget." Dave replied pressing into Kurt again. Kurt was only given a moment to readjust before Finn was there. Kurt wrapped his lips around the head and lapped at the tip. They all heard the muffled moan from Noah and the sound of the chain rattling as he jerked his hands. Kurt took more of Finn as Dave's thrusts increased. Knowing Puck was tied up just out of reach was just a bonus to the pleasure he was feeling. Kurt moaned and gagged around Finn's length as Dave pounded into him. Finn still hesitated when Kurt gagged but Kurt risked being pushed onto his face by taking one hand and wrapping it around Finn.

Dave leaned over Kurt to kiss Finn sending his tip right into Kurt's prostate. Kurt cried out around Finn and swallowed all of him. Which was apparently too much for Finn as he spilled directly down Kurt's throat. "Fuck Finn." Dave groaned. Kurt was left with his mouth full for a moment before Dave pulled back and allowed him up. Kurt moaned as he was pulled to his knees and Dave pressed deeper into him. Finn had the same satisfied goofy grin as always. Kurt glanced to Puck who looked a mess. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were lust blown. His cock was bound but leaking and he looked desperate for attention. "Looks amazing doesn't he." Finn sighed idly stroking his softening cock.

Kurt moaned and rocked back into Dave as the bigger man thrust into him. He watched Noah struggle futilely and with less energy than at first. Dave's pierced cock filling him over and over. Kurt startled feeling wet heat around his cock and looked down. Finn had shifted to he could suck Kurt off. Noah moaned behind his gag but went unanswered as Kurt was sandwiched again. Kurt came next filling Finn's mouth. Dave let out a low moan as he came inside Kurt. The chains rattled drawing their attention. "I think we should let him down." Kurt sighed.

"I think so too. Hopefully he's learned his lesson." Dave pulled out and got off the bed. He threw the used condom away before going to Puck. "Help me keep him on his feet Finn." Finn stood in front of Puck and was ready to catch him when Dave released the cuffs holding Puck's arms up. Puck fell with a grunt Finn catching him. They lay him on the bed and Kurt removed his gag.

"You alright Noah?" Kurt asked rubbing the arm on his side. Puck nodded working his jaw.

"Learned your lesson?" Dave asked standing between puck's legs.

"Yes sir." Puck replied voice a little scratchy.

"Let's hope so." Dave leaned down and took Puck into his mouth. Puck hissed and gripped the sheets.

"Fuck gunna…" Dave removed the cock ring with a quick unsnapping and Puck came with a shout. Dave pulled away once Puck settled boneless on the bed.

"That was a nice way to wake up." Kurt sighed.

"We'd hoped you'd like it though I was supposed to be more involved." Puck replied sitting up slowly. Kurt rubbed his shoulder helping him loosen them back up.

"Then behave next time I tell you to." Dave replied giving Puck a quick kiss. Finn returned with a warm damp cloth and they cleaned up before heading to the living room. Puck checked on dinner before joining them on the floor.

"You need a couch." Finn observed.

"I'll go find one tomorrow. For now the floor won't hurt anybody." Kurt leaned against Dave who was sitting next to him. Finn was fiddling with the television. "At least I have some plates."

"And other stuff. Did you take all of Anderson's kitchen stuff?"

"It was mine before he moved in with me so yeah I took it. He doesn't cook or at least he didn't when I was living with him." Kurt shrugged. "So what are we watching until dinner's ready." Kurt asked as Finn pulled one of his DVD's from the shelf.

"Surprise."

)()()()()(

"What are we going to tell people?" Kurt asked as they camped out on his living room floor. His lovers had even brought extra blankets to cushion the floor. They had watched two movies before setting the blanket bed up and just laying under the light of a lamp.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked stroking Kurt's side.

"About us." Kurt huffed sitting up and glaring at Dave. "All four of us."

"I think for now we shouldn't tell any one." Finn said from behind Puck. "Our parents are understanding but…I just don't know."

"So what we have to just act like there's nothing going on?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt you know if word gets out things could get bad." Puck said softly tugging the slimmer man back down. "maybe eventually we can tell the parents and friends."

"Maybe?" Kurt shook his head. "Maybe isn't good enough. It may not be a closeted relationship but a secret one sounds just as bad. What about Friday night dinner's?" Kurt's voice grew higher indicating his distress.

"Kurt you're not the only one who doesn't like this." Puck snapped. "I had to lie to Sarah. I hate lying to her. I want to bring you home to meet my ma as my lover just like Finn but we can't."

"I think we should wait a while. Get our relationship under our belts before we tell anyone." Dave rubbed Kurt's back. "None of us like this Kurt."

"I know. I'm sorry I just…I hate sitting so far away from Finn and Puck just so there's no suspicious actions and not being able to invite you because I just don't want you to go through that too." Kurt let out a breath.

"You're just the first one brave enough to bring it up for discussion. We agreed on it in general but with family members we never really went into details." Dave said.

"Dave's right Princess. And I agree we should wait until we have a solid thing going." Puck sighed. "I have a feeling my ma's not gonna take it well. She barely tolerates Finn and I."

"I'm sorry I didn't think…" Puck kissed Kurt.

"Just stop apologizing already. We all agree right." Finn and Dave voiced their agreement and Kurt mumbled his.

"This is going to be hard isn't it." Finn sighed.

"Now and then but I think we can manage." Puck replied. "We've made it this far. I'm sure we can ref some fights and break up others." Finn's chuckled."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said softly. "Maybe I should just put a huge supper king out here."

"Not liking the floor?" Finn snickered.

"Not really and I'm sure you three will be feeling it if we have to keep sleeping like this."

"So foursome sleep overs at our house?" puck asked. "We have a king because Finn's freaky tallness."

"Yeah all I have is my old full size."

"So Finn and Puck's it is." Kurt replied.

"Works for us. Wish you were closer Dave. Kinda sucks we have to miss some weekends."

"I know I hate it too." Dave took Finn's hand so their arms lay over Puck and Kurt.

)()()()()(

Kurt flopped down on his sectional couch exhausted. He'd spent all day in interviews with various places. He wasn't going to limit himself to starting his own job. Besides that would need start up money and all his savings were devoted to the apartment and food. Finn had offered him a position at the shop but he wanted to keep working on cars as a fun hobby not a job. Though it had been very tempting when Finn said he needed a man as handsome as Kurt to run the desk and keep him company on breaks. Puck had just laughed and called Dave to tell him.

Kurt's phone rang and Kurt groaned. He answered it without looking at the id. "Hello." He asked tiredly.

"Hello is this Kurt Hummel?"

"This is he." Kurt worked his tie lose.

"Hello Mister Hummel. My name is Hector Trentwood. You spoke with Miss Leas this afternoon about a teaching position. I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you but head of department meeting."

"Yes she explained."

"Well I was looking over her notes and your resume and I just want to ask you if you could come in on Monday and fill out paper work so we can get you started."

"R..really?" Kurt sat up straighter.

"You attended one of the top performing art schools, were part of three off Broadway plays, and was part of the main cast in two Broadway shows in the past two years. You also have a teaching certificate I haven't seen anyone more qualified." Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. "But if you don't mind me asking why would you give up Broadway?"

"Oh that. Just one day I realized my dreams had changed. I have family in Lima and just needed a quieter life."

"Thank you. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yes sir. Oh what time?"

"Ten I have a class that ends at nine forty."

"I'll be there."

"Have a nice evening Mister Hummel." Kurt said good bye and hung up before jumping off the couch with a whoop. He'd never expected to get called back the same day of an interview. He grabbed his phone back where he'd dropped it and dialed Puck first.

"_Hey princess what's going on?"_

"I got a job!" Kurt shouted into the phone.

"_Great where?"_

"At the community college just outside Lima. It's nothing big but I'll be making enough to cover everything. I'll be teaching students."

"_Well at least yours will be in college."_ Puck sighed. Kurt giggled Puck's student tried to drive him crazy. "_That's great babe when do you start?"_

"Um well I won't know till Monday probably not till the next semester or something. I can't believe I found one so fast."

"_Well I'm glad you did. You can only redecorate your apartment with the same stuff so many times out of boredom." _Kurt rolled his eyes so what if he'd moved his rooms around five times since he'd moved in two weeks before. _"Are you still coming tomorrow to blow these upstarts out of the water?"_

"Yeah I'll be there at two. Dave's still coming down for the weekend right?"

"_As far as I know. He's coming straight from work so he's eating dinner with us."_ Kurt nodded to himself.

"Alright well I just wanted to call and celebrate. I know Finn's still at work so I'll call him later. I'll see you tomorrow Noah."

"_What no phone sex?"_

"Didn't happen when I lived in New York it won't work in Lima." Kurt rolled his eyes

"_Skype sex?" _Now he was just joking they'd seen each other three days before.

"I'll see you tomorrow Puckerman." Kurt hung up and went to his room to get out of his nice shirt and slacks. He hung them up with the rest of his dry cleaning things and took as shower to wash the day away. Kurt wanted to just pop some leftovers in the microwave and watch some television. While waiting on his food he called his dad to tell him the good news. Burt was happy to have Kurt back in Lima. Though he wouldn't declare it from the roof tops the older man was glad his son was close. Friday night dinners were going to come back which none of them minded. They had all sat down and discussed how they would act around others his first night back.

Kurt hated lying to his dad. He'd done it too much during high school and he wanted to be able to sit with Finn and Puck not in another chair just to keep from temptation. With Dave it was easier since he had to drive into town just to see them. Kurt wondered if they would ever get to a point where they could live together. It would be nice to wake up next to them every morning.

His phone rang half way through the show he'd picked up. "Hey Finn."

"_Hey Kurt, Puck told me the good news congrats man."_

"Thanks Finn. I'm really excited I got a call back so fast. I told our parents already dad was enthused."

"_So what did you get a call back for?"_

"Advanced theatre, I hope, it was the position opening up. At least then I know I have students who want to learn and aren't just doing for credit." Kurt got up and rinsed out his bowl to wash before bed. "Oh I think Puck's feeling needy he propositioned me for phone and skype sex."

"_You know I think having three lovers just made his need for sex grow instead of helping it." _ Kurt heard a laugh in the background and smiled. _"Yeah you'll think it's funny when all our dicks fall off from too much sex." _Kurt laughed flopping sideways on the couch. _"I think missing Dave last weekend made him feel brave." _

"I'm sure. We'll all be together tomorrow night so we can watch Dave settle him down."

"_Sounds really good bring the cuffs with you."_ Kurt grinned and sat up.

"Sure thing I'll even grab them now and put them in my satchel." Kurt got up and went to his bed room. "Does he look nervous?"

"_A little. Should I feel bad we're ganging up on him?"_

"Only if he gets upset about it." Kurt replied grabbing the cuffs from his bottom dresser drawer and putting them at the bottom of his bag. "Got them packed. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"_Alright goodnight Kurt."_

"_Goodnight princess."_

"Goodnight boys." Kurt replied hanging up. He tapped the phone to his lips before going back into the living room to finish his show.

)()()()(

"Alright guys I have a special guest for today. He was part of the original New Directions with me and has been on Broadway." A few of the glee students perked up at that. Puck smirked. "Come on in Kurt." Kurt walked in with his usual swagger.

"Oh my gah it's Kurt Hummel." A girl gasped. "Blogosphere rumors say he recently turned down a lead role in the wicked revival."

"Well for once they got it half right. I was offered an audition spot not a part. Besides I'd rather sing Defying Gravity then As long as you're mine." Kurt replied.

"There's no way you can hit a note that high." One boy called out.

"Please I can sing Christine's wishing you were somehow here again in my sleep." Kurt rolled his eyes and sang that exact song. Even Puck was staring at him dumbfounded. The claps came staggered but the enthusiasm quickly caught up. "So who has questions?"

"Was it hard to get into NYADA?"

"You know it was surprisingly easy compared to what I thought. I didn't have much in extracurricular activities but I had good grades and talent they were looking for. I actually changed my audition finals song at the very last minute. I almost fainted on stage and then back stage after I was dismissed."

"if you're some big Broadway star what are you doing here?"

"Puck asked me to come in and try to inspire some of you . And sometimes the dreams you have as a kid change in to better dreams." Kurt answered with a glance to Puck.

"Will you go back?"

"I doubt it. I love the stage and to sing but I want something that allows me to start a family."

"What about that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?"

"Guys a little too personal." Puck snapped.

"It's alright Noah." Kurt pulled a stool close and sat down. "We broke up and we've both moved on. It sucked but I found someone who helped me through it." Kurt cleared his throat. "But that's as personal as it gets let's go back to the more scholastic questions. Kurt spent twenty minutes answering more appropriate questions till Puck dismissed them.

"Well you certainly got their attention. Did you need such a sapano song?"

"Well you know me I am a diva." Kurt smirked.

"I want to kiss you right now."

"I want to kiss you too but everyone knows you're with Finn. No need to make waves Noah."

"Can I kiss you until Finn comes home then?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Kurt stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Did you…did you really bring you know?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Kurt replied with a smirk brushing past Puck. Kurt was grinning the whole way to Finn and Puck's even as he let himself in. Puck wouldn't be home for another hour so Kurt decided to cook dinner. It would be ready for when Finn and Dave arrived.

Kurt was just putting the roast in the oven when Puck arrived. "Kurt?"

"Just putting dinner in the oven." Kurt called setting the timer and pokeing his head out of the kitchen. "Are you going to shower?"

"Nope just gonna change." He called back from his and Finn's room. Kurt shrugged and moved to the couch with phone in hand. "Wha'd you make princess?" Puck asked coming out of the bedroom pulling a shirt over his head.

"The roast you had in there. It was going to go bad if we didn't cook it soon."

"That's fine. I planned on cooking it sometime this week. " Puck sat next to Kurt and leaned against him. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yeah Noah you can kiss me now." Puck smirked and pulled Kurt in for a long deep kiss. They spent the couple hours until Finn arrived switching from slow kisses, to making out fully grinding against each other, and checking on dinner.

"Any one home?" Finn called entering the living room. Kurt pulled away to answer and Puck just moved to his neck.

"Hey Finn." Kurt answered with a gasp. "Mm Noah." Finn leaned over the couch kissing Kurt before pulling Puck away and kissing him.

"Stop molesting each other Dave's on his way. He called and said he had big news. I'm going to take a shower make sure at least one of you listens for the door." Finn walked away both of them watching till he was gone. Puck turned back around but Kurt stopped him and squirmed from under the larger man.

"Kuurt come baaack." Puck whined.

"I have to finish the sides for dinner. If you're feeling that frisky go play with Finn." Kurt chuckled as Puck hopped over the couch and into their bathroom. Kurt busied himself setting the table smirking when Finn's moan could be heard muffled from the other room. Dave knocked and Kurt let him in greeting his with giggling packs that Dave played along with.

"You're in a good mood."

"I sand to Pucks Glee kids today, blew them away then came back and made dinner for my men." They both paused hearing Finn shout Puck's name. "I may have teased Noah to long."

"Maybe it's you I should cuff to the bed tonight." Dave growled playfully caging Kurt against the wall. Kurt froze a little and Dave backed off. "Sorry."

"No I…" Kurt shook his head. "It's alright. Why don't you get comfortable I still have dinner to set out." Kurt slipped away only placing a hand over his beating heard when he was out of sight. While Kurt liked to watch Puck tied up or restrained, he felt uncomfortable thinking of himself in the same position.

"Kurt I'm sorry." Dave said from the kitchen doorway.

"David there's nothing to be sorry about. I just don't think I could handle being tied up. By anyone." Kurt watched Dave shift on his feet. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. I haven't been for years you know that." Kurt stopped what he was doing and pulled Dave into another deep kiss. "I love you I can't be afraid of you." Dave blinked dumbly at him and Kurt just smiled. "Now go motivate Finn and Noah out of the shower before dinner get's cold." Dave went to say something but his mouth snapped shut and he walked off. It stung a little not to hear it back but Kurt knew he would wait. It was his weak point Kurt fell in love so easily. He'd only held off telling Blaine for months because he'd been afraid to tell him. Kurt smiled to himself as he finished setting the table. He loved his boys it would just take the right moment to tell them in his own time.

)()()()()(

Dinner was just finished and Finn was setting out dessert. Kurt frowned his lovers were going to make him fat. "So what's your big news Dave?" Puck asked.

"Oh I almost forgot." Dave prodded his pie with his fork. "I got a choice for transfer a while back and I deferred it till something closer to home opened up. My dad's retiring which means everyone's moving up leaving a position in Lima open." Kurt dropped his fork that he'd used to play with the pie topping. He worked his mouth but nothing came out.

"Think you could put up with a roommate Kurt. I'll split everything with you. I don't have much to move in and anything extra I can put at my dad's." Kurt jumped out of his chair and threw himself at Dave.

"Yes, yes, yes." He said hugging his lover tight. Having Dave in Lima meant they would get to see him as much as they wanted. No more three hour drives in when he could manage a weekend. It was starting to become a strain with gas prices and work schedules.

"This is fucking awesome." Puck was grinning like a loon and Finn was smiling around his fork.

"When can you move?" Finn asked.

"Near the middle of August I'll have to stay in a hotel for a few days to finish the transfer but I'll have a bed waiting for me so I don't mind that. And Kurt and Puck are off so I thought you guys could help me move. Then we can go out to dinner to celebrate. There was a heavy pause they had never gone out. Work and distance made it easy to push the thoughts aside. Regular dates were out of the picture and Kurt protested the idea of them posing as two couples so vehemently none dared bring it up again.

"That sounds nice. We'll wait for Finn to get home then drive back up and keep you company your first night in the hotel." Kurt offered.

"Sounds good to me." The tension eased and they went back to their dessert Kurt handing his over to Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO summer semester started and I'm going to try and get this fic done before my second class starts up on the 26****th****. I don't know how long this is going to be but I'm going to try a minimum of ten we'll see how the boys cooperate and how my trig class goes because for the first time I understand SIN COS and so on. Yeah I know it's sad but in high school I just never got it. So wish me luck and here's chapter four. DRAMA if the fic vanishes I'll reupload it to my LJ the address is on my profile. This goes for all my fics which are slowly being put up. Thank you for the reviews.**

)()()()()(

**4**

Kurt loved his job the students were for the most part awesome and once the star struck manner wore off he quickly became to go to teacher for an opinion on audition pieces and helpful lessons. The first time a student hit on him Kurt had ended up scattering his midterm papers all over. As they picked them up Kurt explained he had a lover and it was against school policy for him to date students. The guy had taken it well but his lovers had laughed about it for hours till Kurt decided to leave and sulk at home.

They had all shown up the next morning and apologized they were just teasing. Kurt had forgiven them knowing it had only been his embarrassment that had made him over react. Not that that had been the end of it as next Friday night dinner had seen Puck filling Burt and Carole in and his dad joining in the snickering. At least Carole had been his support withholding dessert from the three as she and Kurt locked themselves in Kurt's old room with it to talk.

The summer semester was blessedly short but Kurt found himself settling in just fine and even starting timid friendships with other instructors in the arts department. He knew the school like the back of his hand and had teasingly informed his lovers he'd found quite a few places that were perfect for a quickie.

Moving Dave in, while incited pure rapture in Kurt, was hard work. Kurt was great working with little things but Dave had so many big items that he had to help them haul and heavy boxes because Dave wanted to save on truck size. Kurt was not weakling but he swore some of the boxes weighed as much as he did. The three ended up in Kurt's shower pressed tightly together under the spray. Not that it was doing much good washing them off as Kurt and Dave teased Puck into a quivering mass of moans. Puck got his revenge taking Kurt on the bathroom floor as Dave took him. When they did finally manage to take separate showers Finn had arrived for his own shower deciding to join Dave in his as Kurt and Puck were already dressed. Kurt was just happy he'd learned early on that being Puck's lover meant condoms and lube carefully hidden in just about every room.

Kurt cuddled with Puck while they waited. "You know maybe we should just start a moving company." Puck said out of the blue.

"Ok why?" Kurt asked looking at his lover with amused confusion.

"Because I really like watching you and Dave in tanks all hot a sweaty. And we can rent a space with a shower big enough for all four of us." Puck grinned and Kurt shook his head and kissed him.

"You'll be lucky if I'm not to sore to play with you three later tonight. I'm not a fan of heavy lifting. Tiers are my limit. Maybe a little more if it belongs on a car." Kurt rubbed Puck's head. "Sorry Noah. As much as I love you you're going to have to keep that little fantasy a fantasy." Puck was staring at him with a huge grin.

"I love you too." Kurt sucked in a breath and kissed Puck. Puck hummed and kissed back holding Kurt against him. It felt really good to hear it back from one of his lovers. They pulled back hearing a throat clear.

"While that's completely hot we have to get going if we're gonna make our reservation." Dave explained. Kurt smiled and bounced up smoothing down his shirt.

"Where's Finn?"

"I'm almost ready." Finn said rushing out of Kurt's bedroom finishing the buttons on his shirt.

"Shoes babe."

"Oh right." Finn turned back around still fiddling with the buttons. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"You know where you're going?" Dave asked Kurt.

"Yeah I know where it is even have it in my phone just in case. Finn and I will meet you two there. Just try to behave yourself Noah. I don't want to arrive and then wait for you two to show up half an hour later."

"Don't worry Kurt I'll be good." Puck promised. They managed to leave without much incident and arrive at the restaurant on time. At least Dave had decided to wait to punish Puck until after dinner.

)()()()()(

Every Friday night was dinner at the elder Hummel's house where Kurt and Noah traded off cooking. If his parents suspected anything they never mentioned it to the four. Kurt assumed they just assumed Kurt and Dave were a couple and left it at that. Since Dave now lived in Lima he could visit his dad more often which meant he'd slowly been sucked into Hudmel Friday night dinners. He didn't seem to mind and Burt hadn't outright called him and Kurt out on anything.

Kurt always needed to be calmed down after dinners he just hated lying to his dad and it seemed half a year was all he could take.

As the holiday season came up they had to decide how they would spend the holidays. They still didn't feel secure enough to tell their families so inviting friends would be strange. They agreed Dave would spend Thanksgiving with his dad since he had to work through Chanukah anyway. Puck and his family would join the Hudmules since Finn and Puck were the out couple for both Thanksgiving and their attempt to incorporate both religious holidays. Christmas eve the four of them would spend together since Dave got the holiday off either way.

Unfortunately the agreement on holidays hadn't come without huge fights and any one of them being pissed about the whole secret and either leaving or trying to kick people out. The makeup sex was something none of them could describe. They all agreed the fights might have been worth the end result.

New Years they all lounged on Kurt and Dave's couch watching the party in New York. Kurt just shrugged when they asked him how it was. "Cold and loud."

"Oh come on." Puck groaned.

"It's a huge mass of people who are all shitfaced drunk and just want to be on television. It's cold and loud. I'm not a fan of crowds." Kurt shrugged. They settled back into comfortable silence again watching the cameras pan over the crowds all glittery. "It looks pretty I guess."

"Says the man who lived there. You're just jaded." Puck snorted.

"Maybe." Kurt got up taking the empty tray of snacks with him to refill it. The other three were still sprawled out on the sectional. Kurt took a deep breath and returned setting the tray down on the table. "I want to tell dad and Carole about us." He said quickly. They all looked at him in slow motion. "I hate lying to him he's just going to be pissed if he figures it out and realizes we didn't tell him. I can't stomach Friday night dinners anymore."

"Come on Princess we just had this argument." Puck sighed.

"I feel like I'm living in the closet and I'm not sleeping well." Kurt bit his lip. They all sat in silence for a while thinking before they spoke.

"After the holidays." Finn finally said. "Just give us a little more time to get ready for his reaction."

"How much time?" Kurt asked.

" End of February. Will that work for you?"

"Yeh I can deal with it that long. I'll try." Kurt replied. Instead of watching the ball drop they went to bed surrounding Kurt and trying to sooth him to sleep.

"We should have seen this coming." Puck sighed rubbing little circles into Kurt's lower back.

"Yeah Kurt's never lied to Burt about big things after the bullying." Finn added. Dave shifted uncomfortably. "Don't, none of us blame you anymore you know that."

"I know. Kurt's always making sure I know I just…" Dave let out a sigh. Finn snuggled against his back.

"We love you Dave just let it go. For us." Dave let out a shaky sigh and nodded. They were all asleep before midnight.

)()()()(

Kurt was in the middle of a lecture when he felt like the world was tilting. He'd been feeling sick to his stomach but finals week did that to everyone. He'd pushed it off thinking it was just a minor cold and nerves. Kurt stopped mid sentence and sank to the floor as his vision swam.

Kurt woke up when the paramedics were checking him over. "I'm fine."

"Can you tell me your name sir?" Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm fine."

"Actually your blood pressure is low. I think we should take you in."

"I'll have my boyfriend take me in." Kurt replied pushing them away and sitting up. "It's just the flu." Kurt called Puck first and ended up waiting with half his students. He was still feeling lightheaded but the ground wasn't tilting. Puck raced into the parking lot and slammed on his breaks. Kurt winced knowing he and Finn would have to take another look at the old clunker after a stunt like that.

"Kurt are you alright?"

"Fine just caught a cold. I'm not paying for them to take me in the ambulance." Kurt sighed. "I made an appointment with my doctor can you take me?"

"Yeah princess anything." Puck kissed his head and helped him to his feet. Kurt was too weary to care that half his students were watching. Puck made sure he was strapped in before taking off.

"If you keep speeding I'm going to bleach everything you own Puckerman. It's making it worse." Kurt closed his eyes and felt Puck begin to slow down. By the time they arrived Kurt was feeling better and was convinced he was wasting his physician's time with a cold. He felt a little bad leaving Puck alone in the waiting room but he assure him he'd be in an out.

"Hello Kurt. It seems you've had quite a day already." His doctor greeted after the nurse took his vitals and his reason for being there.

"It's just a cold. I forgot how cold it get out here and spent a little too much time outside. I teach and a few of my students had the sniffles. I probably got it from one of their papers or the props." Kurt shrugged. "But I have to come in, policies and just to keep my parents from making camp at my apartment." The man laughed and patted Kurt's shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of it." Kurt answered what felt like hundreds of questions before he was handed a cup. "I just want to check something. Then you can go down and get blood drawn and when you come up we can talk more." Kurt hated peeing in the cup it was one of the most ridiculous things he'd ever done. Puck snickered a little when he followed Kurt down to get his blood drawn. Dave and Finn couldn't get away from work but had been talking to Puck.

"Can I come back with you?" Puck asked.

"I'd rather you not." Kurt said softly. "If I need you I'll have them come get you." Kurt kissed his cheek and went back to his room.

"I hope they didn't miss to many times."

"Just the once. I'm use to it." Kurt noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the little table. His chest tightened and he looked at his doctor with wide eyes.

"Kurt did you ever get tested to see if you could get pregnant?" Kurt felt like there was suddenly no air in the room. "Kurt breath." Kurt took a staggered breath and felt tears come to his eyes. "Kurt?"

"I did with my first boyfriend." Kurt replied shakily. "They told me I wasn't able to I never got my hopes up it's so rare. But I always use condoms with my partner anyway."

"We actually don't test until men are twenty one anymore. There is sometimes a delay in the hormones until maturity and even then it's still a little hit and miss." Kurt was floored sure it was all new to science but to get something so important wrong. His doctor continued speaking so Kurt tried to focus. "The holidays just passed. Now I'm not trying to be accusatory but by any chance did it happen to get over looked?" Kurt tried very hard to think. They were always careful Kurt had made a point of having condoms in the bedroom at least. Kurt covered his eyes and tried not to cry.

"Maybe around December I…we're always careful." Kurt couldn't stop the tears.

" You described symptoms, lucky for you very mild ones, so I think we better send you to an OBGYN to get a ultrasound. It'll be faster than the blood test. The stick is positive. With blood work we can see where we stand on any other symptoms you just don't notice. No need for you to suddenly crave sweets and realized you've developed pregnancy diabetes."

"But the dizziness and fainting?" Kurt asked looking at him.

"Blood vessels dilating and low blood sugar could be symptoms of pregnancy. They cause dizziness. If you're as far along as you are an ultrasound will confirm my suspicions. They'll give you all the nutritional information and talk to you about your options. I referred you to our male pregnancy specialist and she has an open spot in the next few minutes. I can walk you down if you'd like."

"One of my lovers is here." Kurt blurted out. "What am I going to tell them?" Kurt hid behind his hands. "I can't do this."

"Kurt I know this is big news but you need to take a few breaths and calm down a bit. We can fib a little and tell him to stay up here because he can't come with." Kurt bit his lip and shook his head.

"I can't do that to them. I…I'll try to keep him calm. Last thing I need is for him to have to be escorted out."

"Alright Kurt if you're sure. Donna is waiting for you just take this to the desk." Kurt took the paper and allowed himself to be guided back to the waiting room. Puck was on his feet and at his side looking really worried.

"Kurt babe are you alright?"

"I…" Kurt bit his lip and took Pucks hand. "Thank you Doctor Fraust. Do you want to see me after?"

"Nope I think it's best you go home and rest after you see Donna. Just keep me updated." Kurt nodded and led Puck back down stairs and to the waiting area for the OBGYN.

"It'll be just a few more minutes Mister Hummel. We're cleaning a room then a nurse will come out to get you."

"Can my boyfriend come in with me?" Kurt asked softly.

"Why don't you ask the doctor and if she says it's okay we'll have a nurse take him back."

"Thank you." Kurt walked to a chair and sat down. Puck was gripping his hand tightly.

"Kurt?"

"I might be. I…don't get excited it might be all a wrong diagnosis. Don't tell Finn and Dave yet." Puck nodded and held Kurt's hand rubbing the back with his thumb. Kurt wanted it all to be a big mistake just a wishful thinking family doctor. He wasn't ready. Sure with Blaine he'd thought about it but they'd had seven years together. Blaine would have been the carrier they'd decided that the moment they'd gotten their results. He'd barely been with his lovers for one year. Friends before or not he just wasn't ready. He was just getting started with his job and he had decided to forget wedding planning and just keep with teaching. He loved it.

"Hummel?" Kurt stood but Puck didn't let go.

"Noah."

"You can both come on back if you want." Puck stood and walked back with him. Kurt's heart was going to pound out of his chest. "Hello my name is Jennifer. Donna is just finishing up then she'll join us. Since you just came from your regular doctor we can skip right to having you put on a gown. You just have to take off your shirt and pull your pants down a little. We'll be just outside." Kurt looked at the ugly smock and paper lined table.

"Noah you have to let go for a moment."

"Huh? Oh right." Puck let his hand go and they both left Kurt in the room alone. He shivered in just the flimsy gown. Nearly jumping out of his skin when they walked back in. Kurt gripped Puck's hand again as the nurse asked questions and started setting things up. There was a knock and a very tiny woman walked in. She was even shorter then Rachel.

"Hello I'm Donna Greyfell." Kurt shook her hand but couldn't bring himself to give her a more cheery greeting. "Well let's cut to the chase and take a look. Go ahead and lie back and get comfortable." The lights went off and Kurt closed his eyes. "Cool gel." Kurt still jumped what did they keep the stuff on ice? Puck let out a little snicker and Kurt glared at him. "Alright Kurt you're going to feel pressure just tell me if I'm pushing too hard." Kurt closed his eyes again he couldn't watch the screen he didn't want to be in this position. He wasn't ready to be a dad. This was all a huge mistake it had to be. "Annnd there you are." Kurt felt tears in his eyes. "Congratulations daddy." Kurt couldn't hold back the sob and dropped Puck's hand to hide behind his own. He just couldn't stop crying. His whole life was a mess. The pressure on his abdomen went away but he still couldn't stop crying. "Why don't I give you two a moment." Kurt heard people leaving.

"I want to go home." Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt we're not done."

"I don't want this. I just want to go home." Kurt sobbed harder. "I can't do this."

"Kurt calm down."

"Fuck you Puckerman. Don't you dare tell me to calm down." Kurt turned to his side and sobbed harder.

"I'm going to the waiting room." Kurt flinched when the door closed. Puck was angry and had just left him there. Kurt held himself tightly sobbing. Couldn't he understand how bad this was. They weren't ready for a baby. Kurt managed to calm himself to sniffles realizing he was wasting the doctors time. He used the gown to dry his eyes.

"Kurt?" The door opened a sliver.

"I'm sorry." He croaked out.

"No problem hun it happens. I figured you just needed a moment. I want to take a good look as your insides make sure it's all okay then we can talk about what you want to do."

"Alright." They started again and Kurt lay quietly staring at the ceiling.

"Well everything looks alright. Now you don't have to know the answer right away. Though you are really close to the point of no return. Abortion…"

"No." Kurt gasped out. As much as he hated the situation he just couldn't even bring himself to think about it. "I can't. For so many reasons." Kurt finished wiping off the gel. "I don't know." Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"I suggest taking your packet home and reading over it. Talking about it with someone. I'm going to step out so you can get dressed and I'll be back with your packet." Kurt thanked her and waited till the door shut to get down and get dressed. He washed his face a little at the sink and stood leaning against the counter. Bringing Puck along had been a mistake he didn't know what he was going to do. They'd only just found out and he was already fighting with one of them. Kurt blew his nose and pushed the button to signal he was dressed. A few minutes later Donna returned with a folder. "Everything you need to know and a few helpful sites and numbers."

"Thank you."

"I expect to see you next week for your official three month listening to the heart and getting you on some prenatals." Kurt nodded and left clutching the folder to his chest. Puck was waiting for him. He said nothing as he stood and headed for the parking lot. Kurt clinched his jaw and followed.

)()()()()(

"_Kurt?" _The voice on the other line was timid and Kurt sniffed before taking a bigger breath.

"I'm sorry to call you for this but you're the only one I can talk to without everyone knowing and Noah just left me here by myself. Shit Blaine things are getting so fucked up so fast." Kurt sniffed again.

"_Whoa ok calm down. Um you're going to have to go back a bit and catch me up we haven't talked in over half a year." _Kurt winced he hadn't heard from Blaine and Kurt hadn't called him they just was never anything important.

"I'm sorry. Shit I shouldn't be dumping anything on you after all. I'm sorry I let you…"

"_Kurt if you hang up this phone I will call your dad and tell him something's wrong. I don't care how pissed he is at me. Now who is Noah?"_

"Noah Puckerman. He just dropped me off at my apartment alone. Like I didn't need him here. I knew this would all start falling apart. We're all going to break up and I'm going to be left alone with the baby." Kurt let out a sob trying to muffle it against his hand.

"_I think my brain just exploded. Let me get this straight. Noah had a kid and he's abandoning it?"_

"No I just found out I'm about three months along. I'm so afraid Blaine. I'm not ready for a baby. I just started teaching my lovers and I have only been together for less than a year." Kurt tried to calm down again. He was curled up at the corner of his couch shaking. "I wasn't supposed to be able to conceive."

"_Ok and Puck is in this because."_

"I'm in a four person relationship we…fuck everything was going fine we were going to tell my dad finally. Oh, oh hell I shouldn't have told you." Kurt winced he'd just made life even messier.

"_I won't tell anyone Kurt. Sooo the baby is in you and you're freaking out."_

"Yes. I'm just…I'm not ready I don't know what to do."

"_Kurt you were dropping hints about kids a lot two years ago."_

"That was from a seven year relationship Blaine. And you would have had to carry because that's what they told us. The four of us it's going to break us apart I just know it. Noah is a fine example leaving me at home alone while he goes GaGa knows where and Dave and Finn won't be home for another five hours."

"_What a jerk." _Blaine growled. _"I could probably kick his ass for you." _

"Then they would know I told." Kurt shifted leaning back into the soft cushions. "I'm afraid."

"_It's a baby Kurt. You only have three options and I know you wouldn't use one so you're left with two. Adoption or keep it. I think you should talk with them, " _Blaine paused and took a breath. _"All three of your lovers can help you better than I can. The best I can do is talk to you for a while."_

"You don't have to Blaine. I just. I'm so lost right now and you were the first person I thought of. I'm so sorry to burden you with my problems."

"_It's fine Kurt. I…Nick gets annoyed that I keep saying I'm going to call you and try and fix things then putting it off."_

"Warbler Nick?" Kurt asked.

"_Ah no. Boyfriend Nick who had to rescue me from a fountain a few months back. I was soaked and frozen in no time. He ended up setting up camp in my living room to nurse me back to health then asked me out once my nose stopped running." _Kurt laughed. _"I was up front with him I told him what happened with you and me. How I wronged you." _Blaine let out a sigh. _"It didn't stop him from dating me but I can tell he's wary. I deserve it…but anyway I'm always saying I'll call you and he just rolls his eyes by now."_

"He'll calm down after a while. Next time he's around I want to talk to him. Tell him that just because you made one mistake he'd better not think he can do the same and come out unscathed. I'm pregnant now all should fear me." Blaine cracked up on the other end and Kurt laughed with him the knot in his chest lessened.

"_He's actually on his way here. Today's his day off and I'm still hitting auditions so we're taking the chance to go out. He should be here soon so maybe you'll get a chance. So feeling better?"_

"A little. You know always dreamt it was us having this freak out. I haven't…haven't gotten quite that far. Noah's the only one who's said he loves me back or at all. Even Finn's brotherly 'I love you' stopped, which I understand but it hurts a little."

"_Sorry can't help you there. My minds still trying to comprehend your relationship status. And a baby. I want to be excited for you but I know you're lost."_

"It's alright Blaine. I…someone should be happy about it right now. I'd be irritated about the anemia either way. I really don't want to lose my job."

"_They can't fire you for being pregnant. You'll be fine Kurt. I'm sure it'll all be solved by tonight."_

)()()()()(

"Noah!" Finn slammed the front door shut and stormed into his and Puck's house. When Puck didn't answer he'd called Kurt to see where they were. Hearing Puck had just left Kurt home alone with the pregnancy news had pissed him off. He'd called Dave told him to go straight to his apartment while Finn found and collected Puck. "Noah you'd better fucking be here or I swear!" Finn stormed the bedroom but nothing there. With a curse he spun around only to find Puck seated on the couch. "What the fuck why didn't you answer me?" Finn snapped.

"It's a small house you'd find me eventually."

"That's not funny. And what the fuck was with leaving Kurt alone this afternoon?"

"He wanted to go home so I took him home. " Puck shrugged.

"You left him alone freaking out. He fucking called Blaine of all people!" Finn shouted.

"That little hobbit better stay out of this." Puck growled.

"He wouldn't be involved if you'd just stayed with Kurt. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm not going to sit by while he decides he doesn't want the baby. While he decides everything and I have no say. I'll never have a say I can't go through another Beth Finn!" Puck was crying by the end. "It's not fair he gets to have a baby and doesn't even want it when that's all I want and it'll never happen."

"What?"

"I can't carry. It's so fucked up just because of my heritage it's like one in every one can even get lucky."

"Why didn't you tell me? When did you even find this out?"

"Two years after we moved in together. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd leave me because I can't give you kids." Puck tried very hard not to break into sobs. "I wanted to so badly."

"Nono god I wish you'd said something. Is that why you're here?"

"I didn't want to make things worse bitching how unfair the world is. He was so upset I didn't know what to do. I can't believe that for once I didn't know how to comfort someone." Finn pulled Puck into a hug and held him tightly. "I want to be a dad so badly."

"Shh I know." They sat like that for a long time till Puck stopped crying. "Now I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to order something for pickup and go over to Kurt and Dave's. Then we're going to talk about this." Puck just nodded. "Good now go wash your face. You always get so snotty."

"Whatever dude." Puck punched Finn playfully. Finn kissed him softly. Puck felt a little better but he still felt that pain. Knowing he'd never get a say, that his opinion didn't matter.

)()()()(

Kurt watched amusedly as Dave went from being angry with Puck, to being stunned, to trying to hide his own worries. He'd talked with Blaine for half an hour before his boyfriend showed up. Kurt managed to get all he wanted to say said in the ten minutes it took Blaine to find his keys. Kurt slipped in the helpful hint to remind Blaine to put his keys by the front door every now and again. Nick seemed like a nice guy maybe Kurt would get a chance to meet him if he and Blaine could fix their friendship.

"Finn just called they're on their way." Dave came back into the living room where Kurt was watching random programs.

"Are you going to sit with me till they get here or go into our room and freak out some more?" Kurt teased.

"I'm not freaking out." Dave protested.

"It's okay to freak out. I'm still doing it and I've known for hours." Dave sat next to Kurt and pulled him into his lap. Kurt blinked and started up at Dave. "You had work. I talked to Blaine and Nick for a while then I read my packet. I'm fine."

"I'm just so mad at Puckerman for just leaving you here."

"I was too but I thought about it. If it wasn't for him ditching me I wouldn't have a chance to get my best friend back. Blaine cheated I got you three, Puck ran and I get my friend back, I say it's starting to even out."

"I can't believe you're pregnant." For the first time a hand rested over his stomach that wasn't his own. Kurt froze and looked at Dave who was looking down at his still mostly flat belly. Dave was back in a stunned phase. Kurt sighed and leaned against him. Thankfully Finn and Puck arrived before Dave went back to freaking out privately.

"Yay food." Kurt hopped up and pulled Finn down for a kiss. "Put it on the counter we got some talking to do before anyone eats." Kurt turned only to find Dave gone. "Damn it I shouldn't have gotten up."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"He's been cycling through a few stages and one is freaking out alone."

"Yeah so it's alright if Dave does it." Puck muttered. Kurt glared at him.

"David doesn't go farther than the bedroom and will check on me." He snapped.

"Ok wait." Finn stood between them. "We're going to sit down and clear a few things up then we're going to talk."

"Clear what up that I was right and this baby is only going to ruin us?" Kurt shouted tears forming in his eyes.

"What?"

"It's already happening. Noah left me alone all day and Dave isn't really here and you're taking Noah's side. I'm going to be left with no one but the baby." Kurt sobbed. Strong arms engulfed him and Kurt blinked in surprise to find it was Puck. The man started sobbing against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just…I don't want to be a brat about this." Kurt blinked at Dave and Finn in confusion.

"I think Puck had a good reason." Finn said. "Let's sit." They had to pry Puck off who just ended up clinging to Kurt and laying his head in his lap. Kurt felt bad for bringing him to tears. "Do you want to tell them?" Puck shook his head and hid his face against Kurt's thigh. "Alright." Finn let out a sigh. "Puck didn't want to fight with you. Or sound like he was whining because he can't carry."

"I just want to have a say for once." Puck spoke up.

"Oh Noah I…"

"No you were afraid and freaking out and I was being selfish." Puck sat up rubbing his eyes. "I just didn't want to fight with you."

"So we all agree feelings were hurt and everyone's kind of freaking out." Dave stated.

"I'm scared I'll mess this up. I'm afraid we're going to break up because of it. I'm terrified there's a little person inside me." Kurt rushed out shaking a little. "What if I turn out like those moms who drown their kids?"

"Oh god Kurt no you wouldn't. Jezze you have us. We're not going anywhere." Dave assured.

"We haven't been together that long. We never discussed this."

"Kurt breath. Yeah maybe we never really discussed this but maybe it's time." Finn rubbed Kurt's back. "Are you going to be alright? I mean what do you want to do in the near future?" Kurt swallowed he knew he'd have to answer the question. He had to let them know he had at least chose to carry to term.

"I can't go through with…with an abortion. It's not only because of the age but…the thought makes me sick. But other than that I haven't decided. I'm just not ready."

"What about us Kurt?" Dave asked softly. "I'm not saying we'd force you but…but what if in the end we want to keep the baby?"

"I don't know. I…I can't give you that answer. I'm sorry." Kurt teared up. "One way or another this baby will break us up."

"Stop saying that!" Finn shouted. They all stared at him in shock. "Just stop thinking a baby that's ours is going to force us apart. If you want to leave then take the blame don't lay it on the baby."

"I don't." Kurt choked. "I don't want to leave."

"Then stop staying that, just stop okay. I want you to keep this baby I want to start a family with all three of you. If you're our only way why not?" Finn's voice cracked. "I love you damn it. Just because I haven't said it doesn't mean I don't I was just worried it'd sound like a brother's love and it's not it's a lovers lover." They all sat in silence for a while.

"The foods gonna get cold." Puck stood and went to the kitchen. "I'm serving it but you'd better get your asses up to come get it." Finn got up first. Dave pulled Kurt to his feet.

"Just think on it you have a while before you have to decide." Kurt studied his face and he knew Dave wanted the baby too. Kurt's heart sank he felt like he was doing wrong by them for being unsure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a note to those who are reading this I will continue posting this story here if it vanishes you can find it on my LJ link in profile erase the spaces or just look up kissofmoonbeams on LJ anyway on to chapt 5. Oh and thank you thankyou to my reviewers love ya guys.**

* * *

"Ok I changed my mind I can't do this." Kurt said with a shaky sigh as they pulled in front of his dad's house. Dave sighed.

"Kurt you've been on us about this for months. I think he'd notice if you were pregnant." Dave loosened his seatbelt. "All three of us are here and we're going to take the brunt of it if he freaks alright."

"Alright." Kurt got out of the car and joined Finn and Puck on the porch.

"Alright?"

"My heart is just trying to escape my chest just fine." Kurt squeaked.

"We're right here." Finn rubbed his back before Puck opened the front door.

"Damn that smells good."

"Language Puckerman." Burt snapped from the living room. Puck rolled his eyes as they walked in. "Hey boys dinner's almost done."

"Where's mom?" Finn asked.

"Had a mishap with dessert so she went to shower and change." Burt replied but the smug grin told them otherwise.

"I need something to drink excuse me." Kurt left the living room for the kitchen. He heard Burt ask if he was alright. Puck ended up following him. Kurt got himself a glass of water and drank it quickly.

"Take it easy there princess." Puck rubbed his back. "We can do this another time." Puck gave a quick look around before pulling Kurt into a kiss.

"What the..!" Both men jumped Burt stood in the door way a angry and confused look on his face. "You I expected this from but Kurt?"

"What going on?" Carole asked coming in the other entry.

"Dad it's not what you think." Kurt tried to sooth.

"What I think is I saw you kissing your brother's boyfriend." Burt stated.

"Well so much for Kurt not wanting to say anything." Dave snickered behind Burt.

"Shut up David it's not funny." Kurt hissed.

"I think there's something we're missing. Why don't we all go into the living room?" Carole walked around Puck and Kurt guiding Burt back out. Dave and Finn were trying not to laugh as they sat down.

"Guys seriously not funny. I almost wet myself." Puck huffed sitting next to Finn.

"Start explaining now." Burt growled.

"Well for starters about a little over a year ago the four of us hooked up." Finn started. "And it kind of became a permanent thing."

"Oh yeah make three months of courting Kurt sound like it just fell from the sky." Dave snorted.

"I'm trying to keep it PG man."

"So all four of you?" Carole pointed in an arch.

"Like bunnies Missus H." Puck grinned. It quickly died when Burt glare at him.

"So for a year you kept this from us?" Burt asked Kurt. Kurt bit his lip.

"We were afraid no one would react in favor. We wanted a strong relationship just in case." Kurt answered softly. "I won't break up with them if someone doesn't approve." He added with a defiant look.

"Gezze Kurt you sure know how to take the hard roads don't you."

"Don't know the half of it." Finn mumbled.

"There's more?" Burt sighed.

"Um I just found out Monday. Um well apparently those tests Blaine and I took weren't so accurate and well. You're going to be grandparents." The silence was thick and hit like a brick wall. Kurt managed to sit for five whole seconds before he was up and throwing up in the hall bathroom.

"I think the stress got to him." Dave sighed.

"I've got it." Puck got up.

"So whose?"

"We don't care. Kurt's doctor already knows what she needs to. Kurt…Kurt isn't sure he wants to keep it or put it up for adoption." The mood grew somber. "Please don't say anything this is something we're trying to work on."

"Unless he bring it up it's kind of a sore spot." Dave added before Kurt and Puck returned.

"Oh Prada that's awful. So glad I skipped morning sickness."

"Until the baby is born you're prone to it any time sweetie." Carole supplied. "Do you want something lighter to eat?"

"No Donna said she wants me to eat as much good food as I can. Besides I'm never turning down your roast duck." Kurt bit his lip. "Dad?"

"Just…give me some time to process Kurt. I'm not against it I think."

"I can live with that." Kurt sighed. "Donna snuck some pics in my folder. I think she meant well but I haven't looked yet. Puck found them when he was reading through my folder."

"Oh I'd love to see." Carole said looking at them expectantly.

"It's out in the car I'll be right back." Finn got up and left.

"Kurt can I talk to you in private?" Burt asked suddenly.

"Um yeah dad. Don't start without us or Finn and Dave will eat it all." Kurt called following his dad up to his old room. He was really worried about what his dad was going to say. Burt sat on Kurt's old bed with a heavy sigh. "Dad?"

"They treat you right?"

"Yeah dad we're a little on edge right now and that my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Uh really? Dad I'm pregnant we haven't discussed kids. I'm still terrified."

"Of what?"

"There's a little person inside me. I know Noah's always wanted a kid. After Beth he's still all torn up. He's going to make a good dad."

"Finn and Dave?"

"I don't think they'll be bad but I think they'll feel trapped."

"Didn't Dave move back to lima to be with you three? That is why he moved back right?"

"For the most part. I thought about kids with Blaine but he was going to carry. I talked to him the other day. I think he found a nice guy I talked to him too a little the other day."

"That's good but off topic."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. They all want to keep the baby but I'm not sure."

"Kurt that's fine."

"How is that fine!"

"Kurt you're squeaking. Honestly no kid should hear this but, your mom kept going back and forth till the moment she held you. I think right before she went into labor she wanted to keep you and half way through she changed her mind but the moment they put you in her arms she didn't want to let go. She went into hysterics thinking they would still put you up for adoption." Burt put and arm around Kurt. "You're a lot like your mom. It's alright to be afraid and don't you let those three tell you they aren't or it's not okay. You're always welcome to come hide here."

"I…mom really did that?"

"We were young she was afraid and her parents weren't supportive." Burt pulled Kurt into a hug. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am over all. We have this strange balance and it just feels complete." Kurt leaned into his dad. "I hated lying to you. I made them let me tell you. I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was sick. Funny part it apparently it was the baby making me feel sick." Kurt let out a little laugh. "Just don't tell anyone I don't know what they're going to do with their families thought I'm sure Noah's sister knows. She's supper smart."

"For now but I'll want to brag about being a grandpa." Kurt hugged his dad tight guilt swelling in his chest that Burt might never get that chance depending on what Kurt chose.

)()()()(

"So are you going to take next semester off Mister Hummel? I was really looking forward to private lessons." Kurt shrugged.

"I might take just long enough to recover. My parents offered to sit since they're retired. My lover also offered to take paternity leave." Kurt stressed that he had a partner. He was so sick of students hitting on him. He made it clear he had a lover each semester. On top of that he was feeling bloated wearing Puck's slacks. He really didn't want to get new clothes but it was an inevitability he just wasn't going to escape. Thankfully Sarah offered to go with him so they could just hang out, they all knew she knew but no one said anything.

"But next semester is my last." Kurt rolled his eyes at the board.

"Jezze Derrick he's got a boyfriend and a kid on the way. Don't be such a slut." One of the girls spoke up and Kurt sighed in gratitude.

"Well forgive me if the pickings are slim in this Podunk town."

"Well they're even slimmer if you'd just give up. I'm in my relationship for the long haul." Kurt turned back toward his small advanced class. "Alright Finals are coming up. I want a ten minute monologue and I want you to be creative. After that you'll have a written test on the last day so start studying." Kurt walked around his chair. "It will cover everything we have gone over since midterms. You can come see me during my office hours if you need help and I'll be available an hour after my last class if you want some practice space." Kurt looked at the clock. "That starts next week I've got a doctor's appointment so you're all lucky and can get a ten minute head start on your peers." Kurt dismissed his class waiting till they all left to lock up and go to his office. He gathered his things and headed out. Dave, Finn, and Puck were going to meet him there. They were going to find out the gender, or at least try. They were also going to listen to the heartbeat.

He'd told Donna about the exact predicament and she said nothing just told him they could come. At least she hadn't show outright disgust. Puck and Finn were bouncy which was kind of amusing since they'd been through it all before. Kurt lay back watching the screen. "There you go daddies nice size and moving around. Can you feel that yet?"

"No I haven't yet. Is that bad?"

"Nope some never do but you can expect to soon if you will." Donna flipped a switch and moved the wand a whooshing whirring sound started.

"That so weird." Kurt said awe struck.

"I need you all to be really quiet a moment." Donna said turning up the sound a little and listening hard. Kurt watched her afraid to breath.

"Nope sounds fine." All four of them let out a breath. "But you are still too thin."

"That's not fair I eat, like a lot." Kurt pouted.

"I'd still like you to gain more weight but if you're eating like you should and don't I guess you're just one of those lucky ones who get to stay small. Now boy or girl want to know?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Donna chuckled and started moving the wand again.

"Oh come on baby move your leg, no not that way." They watched as the image changed. She kept trying but something was always in the way."Sorry gentlemen it seems like no luck this time. Baby just wants to remain a mystery." She got a few pictures before she turned off the machine. "Well everything looks good. Both of you are on the small side but heart sounds good. Your blood work came back fine keep eating as much as you want and every time you feel a little dizzy. You have anemia It's a wonder where you and baby put it all." They all glanced to Finn. "Alright guys I'm sure you know the way out. I'll see you in two weeks Kurt." Kurt nodded and began cleaning off the gel.

"This is so cool." Finn breathed.

"So how big is the baby? I mean you're barely showing." Dave asked looking at the sonogram picture.

"It's a girl." Puck said looking over Dave's shoulder.

"You don't know that." Kurt said fixing his shirt.

"But it would be perfect. We can totally get away with being weirdoes who like dressing her up real cute." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I want a boy." Kurt said softly. All three looked at him. "Come on I've got to get ingredients for dinner." Kurt left waiting for them to follow. Out in the parking lot Dave spoke first.

"Does this mean you want…I mean you want a boy so…" Dave wrung his hands.

"If Noah wants a girl he's going to have to try with you or Finn cause it's a boy." Kurt said with a soft smile. "I think it would be kind of nice to watch you guys play football with our kid then play tea party." Dave swooped Kurt up in a spinning hug.

"According to your dad you played tea party all the time." Noah said with a shit eating grin.

"Well we'll have to wait and see. I'll meet you guys at Finn and Pucks."

"I'll be late I have to get back to the garage." Finn said toeing at the ground.

"Well maybe we'll have enough energy to join you in the shower." Kurt replied as Dave set him down. Finn rolled his eyes and waved at them. PDAs were still a no go which was fine with Dave since he wasn't into them in the first place and Kurt who was already feeling like a walking billboard. Dave and Puck left together as Kurt went the opposite way to the store.

Kurt was deciding on chicken or fish when a familiar voice spoke. "Well if it isn't Lady Face." Kurt looked up.

"Coach Sylvester what a pleasant surprise. Last I heard you and your daughter were climbing mount Everest." Kurt greeted.

"That was months ago. Sadly our guide got altitude sickness and we had to carry him back down. Jean was very disappointed. Why aren't you on Broadway with Bushy brows making gay babies."

"Because I now teach advanced theatre at the community college and making babies with my current lover."

"You disappoint me you were going places."

"I can still out sing most any man or woman and I'm happy. If I ever get the itch to perform I'll just find my way back." Kurt shrugged. "I heard your still cheerleading coach. Noah is always scheming against you."

"Puckerman. Good kid once his frontal lobe developed. He gives me a better fight then William ever did. His glee brats are better."

"They're good but some of them are too cocky. Then again that's what makes them do so well. Hate to cut this chitchat short but junior is hungry and I want to get dinner on and have a snack."

"You should eat more fatty foods so you kid doesn't turn out a string bean like you." Sue offered before walking off. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Why is everyone so on me about our weight? I say we're just naturally tiny. They're all jealous." Kurt patted his baby bump and continued with a pack of chicken.

)()()()(

"Oh yes." Kurt moaned low as Puck pressed into him. Since their little fight Kurt and Puck had maybe avoided each other a little in the bedroom. No one said anything they still kissed and touched it just wasn't more than that. Both had been too afraid the other was still mad. They'd tumbled onto the bed the moment Kurt was finished putting dinner in the oven. Dave riled them up then letting them find each other. The pierced male was laying under them buried balls deep in Puck and stroking Kurt.

"Mmm missed this." Puck kissed over Kurt's shoulders as the paler held onto the head board.

"Me too now move." Kurt rocked his hips. Puck thrust up one hand on Kurt's hips the other on the head board next to Kurt's. Puck bounced between them as Kurt and Dave met him respectively on his up and downs. Kurt loved being one third of a three way fuck he felt like both men were taking him. It seemed far less painful then actually having both inside him.

"Mph what are you thinking about? You just got supper tight." Puck groaned.

"Having two of you at the same time." Kurt admitted. Dave groaned below them bucking up. Kurt and Puck were jostled into each other echoing his moan. Now that they were all thinking it their movements became faster making the bed creak. Puck came first between them moaning against Kurt's back. Kurt came with a whine over Dave's hand and chest. Both gasped as Dave thrust up a few times before he filled Puck.

"Jezze Kurt you just spout off the most erotic things sometimes." Puck sighed helping Kurt move to the right side of Dave. Kurt sprawled out on the bed with a lazy grin.

"Yeah well it's only a thought and will remain so."

"Why?" Dave asked as he and Puck got up to dispose of their condoms.

"As nice as the thought is I'd rather not feel that kind of pain."

"We'd stretch you enough so there was no pain." Puck bounced across the bed and curled up on Kurt's right side while Dave went to wash off.

"Some things are better let as fantasy."

"Alright but if you ever change your mind I so call first dibs." Kurt laughed and curled up against his side.

"That's much better. We were starting to worry you two would never get back into it." Dave said rejoining them.

"What?" Puck asked.

"You two have been a little distant with each other. Finn and I noticed we hoped it would just be temporary." Dave kissed them both. Before laying behind Kurt. "I think your baby bump is sexy." Dave sighed running his hand over it."

"Jezze not you too. I think all three of you are insane. How is my protruding abdomen attractive?" Both men shrugged and pressed him close between them. Kurt felt so warm and relaxed. He really hoped he didn't change his mind again his lovers looked so happy.

)()()()(

Finn was exhausted when he came home. He'd had three cars come in at once and had been short staffed. He wanted to close on time so he'd busted his ass to get things done. He sighed at the scent or warm food. "Hey Finn." Dave walked out of the kitchen and kissed him. "Kurt and Puck are taking a nap. I think they wore each other out with their own makeup sex."

"So they aren't avoiding each other?" Finn asked.

"Not anymore. Food's ready but it'll keep until you have a shower." Dave kissed Finn again. "Want help washing your back?"

"I'm not really feeling up to much. I think I pulled something." Finn sighed.

"I'll rub it for you and help you wash come on." Dave led Finn to the bathroom and got the water ready while Finn stripped. "Shit Finn what happened?" Dave was grabbing him inspecting his bruised shoulder.

"Ouch Dave be easy man. I caught a car hood with it." Dave's eyes widened. "I'm alright just hurting. It's my own fault I was rushing." Dave sighed and made Finn get under the water. He washed Finn from head to toe kissing clean skin. "Dave don't worry about it." Finn moaned as Dave took his erect cock past his lips. Finn just wanted to eat, take some painkillers, and tend his shoulder. Dave took half of him before he gagged and pulled back. Finn leaned against the shower wall with his good shoulder. "God Dave your mouth." Finn groaned one hand in Dave's hair the other at his side. Dave swirled his tongue over the tip dipping into the slit. Finn was only able to moan as Dave sucked and stroked him. The accountant used his free hand to slide back and slide one wet finger into Finn. "Oh fuck Dave." Dave moved his finger in an out. Water didn't make the best lube so he kept to just the one rubbing Finn's insides. Finn came with a grunt Dave swallowing him down.

The blissful buzz made him feel relaxed and he didn't even notice his shoulder. Dave stood shutting off the water. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Finn sighed. "For now."

"Let's get you dry and bandage that shoulder so we can ice it." They managed to get Finn seated at the table with an ice pack and sweat pants before Kurt and Puck got up.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Kurt asked.

"Got a little careless and a hood dropped. I just bruised my shoulder I'm going to be hurting tomorrow." Finn answered before digging into his food. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I always told you and dad not to rush. Dinner isn't going anywhere and neither are we."

"Sorry I just wanted to get home." Finn replied. "I've done worse to myself." He shrugged his good shoulder.

"You're taking time off till it heals a bit."

"Kurt I can't do that. I've got two guys out with colds."

"And what are you going to do with one good arm?" Kurt snapped. "You're hurt take the time off." Kurt added in his no nonsense you will do as I say tone. They ate in silence for a while before Finn sighed.

"Fine but I have the keys to open. I'll do desk work for a while then come back home. I'm going to get a few painkillers I'll be right back." Finn knew if Kurt heard he'd done work all hell would break loose from not only his lovers but Burt as well. Later that night he had a hard time sleeping since he had to switch sides of the bed so he could sleep on his good side. Kurt curled up between him and Puck with Dave on the outside. Well it was only until he could bare to sleep on his shoulder again.

)()()()(


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit of a filler chapter. I'm back going to try to finish this in the next three weeks. Before my next semester. Next chapter just needs proofing and such. ta.**

**I know medical stuff in terms of disorders and diseases anything else medicaly related I'm not so good at so probably not realistic practice following.  
**

* * *

Kurt sat in a New York waiting room in the ICU hands over his five month baby belly. He'd gotten a frantic call from Nick five hours before about Blaine. Blaine being the forgetful man he was had never taken Kurt off his emergency contacts or his right of attorney. Kurt felt there would be some backlash once Blaine was out of hospital care from Nick but at the moment the man was asleep in the chair next to Kurt. They were waiting for the doctor to update them on Blaine's condition. Blaine had been mugged for lack of a better description. Luckily one of nicks friends worked in the ER and had recognized Blaine. They couldn't tell Nick anything and Blaine was estranged from his parents. The only other contact was Cooper who they couldn't get contact with.

"Mister Hummel?" A woman in scrubs and a lab coat asked holding a clip board. Kurt shook Nick awake as she walked over to them. "Hello Mister Hummel I'm doctor Fraiser. Mister Anderson is in the recovery room right now and is stable." Nick let out a sobbing sigh next to them. Kurt took the man's hand and held it tight.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Well for the short term he's still unconscious and we sedated him so we won't know much until he wakes up. He had four broken ribs and a stab wound to his left side. Luckily no organs were punctured so we cleaned the wound and stitched it up. He hit his head pretty hard and has a minor skull fracture. Along with sever muscle bruising he's going to be in a lot of pain."

"So he'll be ok?" Nick asked tone desperate. The woman 's professional manner softened.

"I can't tell you that right now, head trauma can do a lot of damage. We're going to have to monitor him for any swelling in the blood brain barrier or delayed bleeding. He also lost a lot of blood before they brought him in. There could be brain damage and other organ damage we won't be aware of until we can give him a more thorough assessment."

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked calmly.

"If you can promise me no hysterics there are two other patients in the recovery room. He'll be moved to a permanent room in a hour where you can visit during visiting hours. Just make sure you register at the nurses' station. I'll take you back now."

"Yes please." Nick teared up.

"Nick calm down. " Kurt soothed rubbing the bigger man's back. Nick nodded taking a deep breath before standing. He helped Kurt to his feet and they followed the doctor. Kurt still hated hospitals they reminded him to much of the weeks he'd spent waiting for his dad to wake up.

"Remember calm or I'll have to ask you to leave." The doctor said as she held the door open for them. Nick clutched Kurt's hand as she guided them to Blaine's bed. Blaine was so pale and was bandaged from head to hips. His lip had been stitched together as well as his left eyebrow. Nick let out a strangled gasp and let go of Kurt's hand.

"God baby look at you." Nick took Blaine's free hand and gripped it tight. "Fuck Blaine don't do this to me. You have to wake up ok. I'm so scared." Nick closed his eyes crying again. Kurt rubbed the broad back.

"He'll be alright Nick he's tougher then that, you know it." Kurt didn't say much else as Nick leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. They stood there a while until they were asked to leave. Kurt made sure they were on the list for visitors before they took a cab to a local eatery where Puck would meet them. Nick reminded him of Dave a big bear who looked rough but was an absolute sweetheart. He looked so lost sitting across from Kurt, he was waiting for the breakdown. Kurt planned to order to go then take Nick where ever he wanted to go. Puck arrived getting only a dull greeting from Nick but Puck didn't take offense.

They ended up having to order to go because Nick kept tearing up and Kurt was sure it would be better all around if Nick could do it in private. Kurt was also distressed he and Blaine had made great strides in fixing their friendship. Kurt had finally found it in himself to forgive Blaine despite the protest of his lovers and other friends.

They made it into Nick's apartment before the big man broke in to body shaking sobs. Kurt held him while Puck set the food on the island. Kurt rubbed his back and spoke softly assuring Nick it would all be alright even as his own tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry to just cry all over you." Nick apologized when he finally calmed down. Puck handed him a few napkins.

"It's alright you needed it. Seeing him like that." Kurt shook his head. "I had nightmares all the time that he'd end up like that. He's just so head strong sometimes."

"It wasn't a mugging. Someone beat the hell out of him." Nick growled.

"Well how is bushy brows?"

"Unconscious and a cracked skull, broken ribs, and a stab wound." Kurt replied.

"Yeah someone attacked him." Puck seethed.

"Let's eat baby is hungry and kicking me because I missed breakfast."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't get ahold of Cooper."

"It's alright. As long as you eat too." Kurt let puck help him up and they settled at the table. Nick tried to get away with just picking at his food but Kurt swiftly put a stop to it with a guilt trip.

"I think you've been spending too much time with my sister." Puck joked.

"Well how else am I supposed to learn Jewish guilt? If it gets you to pick up your boxers I'll do what I can." Nick snickered.

"Hey those were Finn's." Puck protested.

"Yes because you don't borrow his when you're too lazy to do laundry Noah." Nick burst into laughter. Kurt and Puck shared a small smile. They could keep Nick distracted enough that he didn't rush into a panic, or so Kurt hoped, the big man looked so lost without Blaine.

)()()()()(

"How ya feeling princess?" Puck asked rubbing Kurt's back. Blaine had woken up around one in the morning but with tests and sleep they hadn't been called till six. Kurt hadn't slept well a mix between worry and the baby kicking and laying on every bad spot. He'd kept quiet not wanting to wake Puck just because he was uncomfortable. It had been hard enough telling them he had to catch the next flight he could make to rush to Blaine's side. Puck, still off for the summer, had insisted he'd go too since Finn and Dave couldn't get off work. Finn was hiring new guys since one had quit while Finn was unable to work due to his shoulder. Puck and Kurt had done all they could to help between classes and doctor visits.

"The baby must not like New York doesn't want to sleep or just be still." Kurt sighed. "How much longer are they going to make us sit here?" He growled already irritated for a twenty minute wait. Kurt was really trying to not be snappy because Nick's leg bouncing was really getting on his nerves. Thankfully the doctor came out just as Kurt was about to snap at Blaine's lover.

"Nick why don't you go in first I think Kurt needs to walk around a bit. Maybe baby will settle down in five minutes." Nick nodded with a small smile at Puck as he followed the doctor back.

"I don't want to walk around Noah." Kurt grumped.

"You need to calm down before you start yelling at people." Puck helped him up. "Come on let's go to the gift shop." Kurt pouted but let Puck lead them around. The ended at Blaine's door Kurt peeked in to see Nick holding Blaine's hand tight as Blaine smiled at him softly both looked like they'd been crying. Kurt knocked and entered.

"Wow Kurt you're huge." Blaine said as soon as he looked over. If it wasn't for how weak Blaine sounded and how pathetic he looked laying there Kurt would have went off. Kurt just huffed and walked over.

"We'll wait till you have a baby I'll tease you right back Blaine Anderson." Kurt let out a breath. "You dumb ass you scared us."

"S'not my fault." Blaine slurred. "Hurt a bit." He mumbled.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Nick asked.

"Not right now." Blaine gripped Nick's hand. "M'sorry." Blaine teared up.

"Just get better man these two are all tears and snot." Puck chimed in touching Blaine's feet. "Just don't get addicted to pain killers." Blaine laughed then winced.

"Noah don't make him laugh." Kurt scolded.

"Blaine easy short breaths calm down." Nick rushed to sooth. "Easy baby." It took Blaine a moment but he was on his back resting. Nick reached for the call button and looked worriedly at Blaine. A nurse came in and gave Blaine another dose of painkillers.

"He's going to get a little loopy and probably fall asleep. No big breaths or laughing Mister Anderson." She scolded.

"We'll keep an eye on him thank you." Kurt said as she left.

"Owe." Blaine sniffed.

"I know baby broken ribs suck just lay back and let the painkillers work. Wish I worked at this hospital I'd be able to take care of you myself."

"I think I'm too old to be a patient." Blaine replied with a grin.

"I'll take time off to take care of you when they send you home. Head injuries can take time to show problems."

"Now I'm worried." Blaine mumbled. "Man this stuff great head's all floaty."

"Yeah baby. Just close your eyes and rest." Nick rubbed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. Kurt leaned over to talk softly to Nick.

"We're going to go get a few things done and meet a friend of ours for lunch. Are you going to be alright on your own?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to sit here till they kick me out. I've got work tomorrow so I can't miss if I want enough time off to take care of him."

"Alright we'll bring you something to eat just text me what you want." Kurt rubbed his back smiling as Blaine began to snore.

Kurt took Puck's hand as they walked out in a quieter hall way he jerked the bigger male into a hard kiss. Puck pulled back with a wide eyed look. "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever get sent to the hospital. None of you are allowed to get so sick you need a hospital." Kurt felt the desperation clinch in his chest.

"Shh Kurt." Puck pulled the suddenly sobbing man into a tight hug. "He's going to be alright. We'll be alright. How about we sit outside and you give our boys a call? Tell them how Blaine is doing." Kurt nodded and took huge breaths to calm down. They called Finn first and Puck explained before handing the phone to Kurt. Dave caught on quicker then Finn but he had shorter time to talk.

)()()()(

Kurt was sitting in the, much more comfortable chair then the room originally had, chair next to Blaine's bed. Puck didn't like it but had dropped Kurt off without another word before leaving to find Rachel so she could show him around. Kurt had called her the night before just so she could guilt him into going with her. Kurt wanted to sit with Blaine without Puck hovering.

Kurt knew what all three of them were thinking. It was silly since he was already in his sixth month with their kid. Kurt was in it for the long haul. Blaine just happened to need him around to get things done. The first thing they were doing was taking Kurt off his emergency contacts and power of attorney once Blaine was released. "So is it a boy or a girl?" Blaine asked voice rough with sleep.

"Still don't know. I think it's a boy the guys want a girl." Kurt smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Achy I guess, tired of laying here, and really fucking sorry."

"All that matters is you're alright Blaine. Nick was so worried about you."

"Fuck that bastard really messed up my plans. Was gonna ask Nick to move in with me over dinner." Blaine sighed. "All I could think about was him you know." Blaine licked his lips with a frown.

"Hold on." Kurt got up and got Blaine a cup of water with a straw. He helped Blaine drink before settling him back down. "He's a really great guy. Really sweet reminds me of Dave."

"Yeah he's perfect." Blaine sighed closing his eyes. "So how bad do I look?"

"Not bad considering and some men dig scars." Blaine let out a light snort. "I still haven't gotten ahold of Cooper. Blaine maybe for now it would be best to put your parents in charge just in case."

"We had this discussion when I moved out here. If something like this happened none of you would get to see me. I'd rather risk putting Nick in charge of the, just in case." Blaine sighed and turned to look at Kurt. "You know I don't quite understand when we stopped working. When I became such a horrible person."

"Blaine don't. We just grew apart it happens. But if we hadn't I would have my men and a baby on the way. You wouldn't sound so happy."

"I really love Nick Kurt I don't want him to get bored of me."

"I still have that fear. I'm afraid they'll get tired of me and leave." Kurt shrugged. "I also know they have the same fears. Puck isn't happy I'm here, neither are Finn or Dave but they understand you need me. We're friends." Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand. "I just want you to be happy that's all I ever wanted Blaine."

"I'm really happy." Blaine smiled gripping Kurt's hand. "You'll call me when it's time for the baby right. So I can plan on coming out the first week?"

"Yeah and you can bring Nick we'll figure out something." Blaine hummed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he was asleep again. They only kicked him out three times which was fine he waddled around and checked on Puck and Nick before returning to his chair. Blaine slipped in and out of sleep until Nick showed up still in his work clothes.

Kurt and Puck stayed a few more days before they had to get back for Puck to get ready for school to start and Kurt to make his prenatal appointments. Blaine improved quite a bit in those few days but he was still hospital bound until he got the all clear. The flight back had been horrible Kurt was uncomfortable and Puck was irritated. They were both passed out on Kurt's bed by the time Dave and Finn got home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my reviewers who are keeping me posting this fic. For some reason the plot just isn't sitting right with me anymore but I have so many projects I don't have the heart to start over. Anyway a few more chapters then I'm wrapping it up so I can finish the two Mpregs I'm working on the side.**

* * *

Dave sighed as he entered the apartment. It had been a long day and he was worried of losing an account because some new guy fresh out of college had gotten too big for his pants. The living room was a mess books and magazines spread out on the couch and coffee table. He grit his teeth. Kurt was usually very clean and tidy but there were times he just got carried away and got his project everywhere. He dropped his brief case on the counter and let out a huff. He was in a really bad mood and just wanted to sit in front of the television with a beer or two and watch whatever game he could catch. "Oh gah Finn." Kurt's voice wailed from the bedroom. Dave growled annoyed with his lovers for just leaving the mess in favor of sex.

Dave stormed down the hall to their bedroom his annoyance bordering on anger. He pushed to door open harder than needed making both lovers jump. Finn chocked and gagged pulling back from Kurt's cock.

"Finn are you alright?" Kurt gasped managing to sit up as Finn caught his breath.

"Fine. The fuck Dave?"

"Is there a reason the living room is a mess?"

"Seriously." Finn stood looking at Dave.

"It's been a shity day just wanted to come home and relax and I can't even do that."

"I was looking at baby stuff." Kurt said from the bed sheets pulled over his abdomen and lap. "Finn came over to get me because we have a dinner with Puck's mom and sister tonight."

"And you're back here leaving the mess because?"

"Dude Dave chill the fuck out. Kurt was feeling overwhelmed and I wanted to make him feel better. You're throwing a fit over nothing. It sucks you had a bad day man but don't take it out on us." Finn grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "Go cool off or something. We should head over in half an hour."

"I'm not going."

"Dave this is Noah telling his mom and sister about us. You have to come." Kurt said softly.

"Fuck that not in the mood." Dave walked to the dresser and began pulling out jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm going to the bar."

"David we've had this planned for a month now. We were going to do this before the baby comes. That's three months from now." Kurt said still holding the sheet. He felt vulnerable completely naked his thin frame was long gone.

"So go without me."

"Oh and what are we supposed to tell them? Dave is being a big baby because he had a bad day and I left my baby books and magazines out. So he decided to throw a huge fit and go out and get drunk." Kurt stood the sheets around him. "Not in my house not with a baby on the way David!" Kurt shouted. "You can't pull this with a baby. Babies are messy, and loud, and you can't throw fits over little things like a little mess that will take me three minutes to clean up with a huge belly. I won't have it!" Kurt slammed the bathroom door leaving Finn and Dave standing there. Neither said anything Dave just went to the spare room changing and leaving without stopping to think.

)()()()(

Kurt worried his lip as they pulled in front of Puck's mothers house. Despite the Puckermans rocky past Puck still wanted to introduce them as his lovers whether she approved or not. "Kurt?"

"I'm not ok. Noah's going to freak." Kurt replied. He honestly never pictured Dave as that kind of man. It scared him to think what he might do with a baby. If Dave hadn't thrown his fit Kurt would have been more sympathetic to his bad day. Kurt let out a shaky breath. "We should have told Noah what happened."

"No then he would have gone off and tried to find Dave and beat him up. Look we'll let Dave calm down then talk to him."

"Finn I can't have him around the baby like that. He terrified me today." Finn looked really worried. Puck came out probably curious as to why they were still outside. He opened Kurt's door with a frown.

"Where's Dave?"

"He's not coming." Kurt replied softly. "Noah tonight…I've never seen Dave like this. He scared me."

"What? What happened?" Puck asked looking at Finn.

"We left a mess in the living room to fool around a little and he freaked out man. Came in huffing and puffing complaining about a mess because he had a bad day. He's out drinking somewhere I guess. That's what he said he was doing. Kurt told him off."

"I got sick after he left. I thought guys only acted like that on shows making fun of fifties families or something. I'm worried about him." Kurt wrung his hands. "He's never acted like that."

"What do you want to do?" Puck asked his voice shaking. Kurt knew Puck was trying to be strong but he could see the pain in his eyes,

"We'll tell your mother David has a cold. I'm sure we won't be welcome long anyway." Finn answered taking charge. "She tolerated us I just can't wait to see how she treats the four of us. Let's get this done. Puck help Kurt out of the car." Puck helped Kurt out of the truck and Finn walked with them up to the house it was going to be a long night.

)()()()(

Dave had been standing outside his dad's front door for twenty minutes. He didn't know why he was here but this is where he'd ended up. The door pulled open and Paul heaved a heavy sigh. "How long are you going to stand there son?"

"No clue. I…I don't even know why I'm here dad."

"Well come in no need for the neighbors to freak out." Paul tried to joke. Dave followed him in and shut the door behind him. "Come on have a seat let's figure out what's brought you here."

"I think…I might need to find a new place." Dave blurted out. "I…Kurt he…I don't know why I even did it."

"I think I'm going to need more then that son." Paul said leaning back in his chair.

"I had a real shity day and just wanted to relax for a while calm down I guess. Kurt had magazines and books all over the living room and I…Shit I'm so pathetic I threw a fucking fit over it."

"What happened Dave?"

"I sounded just like uncle Rodger. Throwing a hissy fit over a little mess told Kurt and Finn I was skipping dinner at Puck's mom's house because of nothing. Kurt told me he doesn't want me around the baby."

"David I highly doubt you'd ever do anything to hurt any of them much less a baby."

"But what if that's me? I mean it wasn't even that big a mess." Dave felt like the air was thicker.

"David don't panic. What happened at work today?"

"Some stupid kid fucked up big time and I spent all afternoon trying to fix his mess. The company's CEO is pissed and is threatening to leave. The whole system crashed this morning. And Kurt's always talking about baby stuff with someone. Dad if we lose that account it could be my ass fired. How are we going to support a baby on just Finn's salary?"

"You were never the best as showing fear to others." Dave closed his eyes painfully remembering what he'd done to Kurt in high school. "Did you yell or throw things at him?"

"I'd never throw anything!" Dave snapped. "And I maybe yelled a little." Dave rubbed his face.

"Are you having second thoughts about the baby?" Paul asked remembering his own moment of fear waiting on David to arrive.

"No I'm…I'm excited about the baby."

"David everyone get's scared. I'm sure your…boyfriends are freaking out in their own way."

"Boy…wait how did you know?"

"David I'm your father. You're always talking about them and you get the same look in your eye for each one. I've learned to pay attention to changes in you. Ever since…" Paul choked up and closed his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah we were supposed to tell Puck's mom. Burt and Carole know. They caught Puck and Kurt kissing and well it kind of expanded from there. I…I just didn't know how to tell you. I've already disappointed you so much."

"David the only way you could disappoint me right now is if you walk away from what makes you happy over one thing. I'm sure you've had fights before it's just different with a baby. I'm sure Kurt is just feeling protective. Your mother was…well I learned to walk on eggshells and I still slipped up. She'd go off giving me ultimatums telling me to leave." Paul shrugged. "It's really scary having the first kid."

"I wish I'd told you earlier." Dave mumbled.

"Well let's say I call dibs on throwing the baby shower and you bring them over for dinner this weekend."

"That's if I'm allowed back in the house to even apologize." Dave sighed leaning back.

"When was the dinner?"

"It's probably started already. I…don't.."

"How about you and I sit here watch the rest of this game. Then you can go home and see how it went." Dave sat back on the couch slowly and turned on the Television. "It's going to be alright son." They sat for an hour and a half before Dave left thinking about going to some store and getting flowers or something but it seemed like a cheap way to try and buy Kurt's favor. The apartment was dark and Dave had a feeling Kurt hadn't wanted to come home. Dave swallowed hard he had to go up and get his phone, maybe he'd call and see if he was even allowed around them. He found his phone in his brief case with ten missed calls from his boys. He hurriedly called Kurt's number hands shaking.

"_David?"_

"Kurt where are you?"

"_Are you sober?" _Dave choked that really stung.

"I was at my dad's the whole time I just got home." Dave replied trying to hide his pain.

"_It's Puck. It went really bad we've been trying to get ahold of you."_

"I'm on my way." Dave hung up and rushed out cursing when he had to go back up and lock the front door. He broke the speed limit and maybe ran a red light to get to Finn and Puck's. He knocked on the door and Kurt answered. "Kurt I'm…"

"Not now later we'll talk." Kurt grabbed him and hauled him to the bathroom door. Dave's heart raced.

"God please tell me he hasn't…"

"No he's been crying." Finn replied. "And we're out of razors." Dave let out a breath and felt tears. Kurt put a hand on his back.

"I think his mom disowned him or something. I don't know they were screaming at each other in mixed languages and Sara got us out before she threw the first plate." Kurt bit his lip.

"Did she hurt him?" Dave asked feeling rage. Finn and Kurt nodded. "That bitch!" Dave shouted. "Noah open this door right now!" There was silence. "I'm going to count to five and you'd better open this door. It will be three swats for every number I have to count." Dave kept his voice firm despite his inner mind telling him he had no right to touch Puck after what he did earlier. "One."

"Two. I will break down this door."

"Three."

"Fo…."The door flew open. "That old hag. I'm going to go over there and give her a piece of my mind." Dave growled seeing the large bandage over Puck's forehead already stained red.

"David." Puck's voice was small. Dave let out a heavy breath.

"Finn do you think your mom could stitch him up for us."

"It's not that bad." Puck protested.

"That's and even ten want to earn more?"

"No sir."

"I'm sure she still keeps a first aid kit laying around. I was always doing stupid things."

"Alright one of you call her and tell her we're going to come over. I'm going to take care of Puck real quick so take your time explaining." Dave took Puck's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. "You should have went straight to the hospital."

"I said it's fine."

"That's eleven pants and boxers if you bothered to wear any. Dave sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Puck licked his lips and loosened the belt. Dave let him go slower than normal with the injuries. Puck got in position and let out a sigh. " You don't have to count." Puck bobbed his head a little. He knew he was holding back for multiple reasons and it was probably going to come back and bite him but he just couldn't work up the nerve. Done with the punishment he rubbed Puck's red skin.

"Where were you?"

"At my dad's I just ended up there. He knows already wants you guys over this weekend. Called dibs on the baby shower." Dave helped Puck up and got him dressed so they could go. The red hadn't gotten brighter on the gauze but Dave was sure it needed more than a bandage. Dave rubbed his thumb over a cheek bone. "I'm sorry."

"Dave mom's waiting for us." Finn called.

"Come on let's get you patched up."

)()()()(

Puck was asleep before they'd even gotten home just a few home sewn stitches and Carole had sent them home. Dave warned her about his dad wanting to throw the baby shower and gave her his number in case she wanted to challenge him for it. They put Puck to bed Dave lingering with a frown. "David." Kurt said from the door.

"I should have been there." He sighed. "I just…fuck." Dave buried his head in his hands with a sob. "I'm not that guy anymore." He groaned. Kurt bit his lip before grabbing Dave and pulling him into the living room.

"Finn go lay down with Noah we'll be in in a little while." Finn hesitated but with a hard look from Kurt he got up and disappeared into the bedroom. Kurt got them situated on the couch. "David."

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"What happened?"

"Fucking works a mess damn new guy fucking everything up and…I could lose my job and how are we going to support a baby if I lose my job?"

"Oh David. Baby we'll be fine. Finn and I will be working too. Noah's the one who wants to be stay at home dad." Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Dave's arms. "We make more than enough and we've all put money back for those big problems. We'll be okay and I'm sure you won't get fired. They let you chose to come to the firm out here. I highly doubt someone else's mistake will get you fired." Dave let out another sob. "It'll be alright. I think we're all just a little high strong with the baby, and family, the trip to New York." Kurt sighed. "David look at me." David sniffed and shook his head.

"I'm not good enough."

"That's enough!" Kurt snapped. "You are good enough. I love you I want to start this family with all of us. I want to get a bit house so we can all live together with space to spare. I want to make a home with you, Finn and Noah. I wouldn't want to if you weren't good enough. I have high standards I know this." Dave couldn't help the wet laugh that escaped him. "Now it's been a stressful night for all of us. I say we pile into bed with Noah and Finn and just hold onto each other." Dave nodded. "Now go wash your face. I'm not kissing you covered in snot."

"Oh really?" Dave leaned over truing to kiss Kurt.

"No gross get away. Go get ready for bed." Kurt laughed pushing at Dave's shoulders. Dave relented and got up folowing Kurt to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo So sorry this took so long funny part is had it written right after I posted last chapter. Just got caught up in the semester. Anyways here's chap eight closing this up soon. This is inspired by my sisters accounts of being horny all the time at the end. Yes I'm exaggerating it but only because it's funny over all.**

Finn opened his front door with a heavy sigh. He was bone tired and just wanted a hot shower, to sleep until dinner, and then go right back to sleep. Two bodies rushed past him with greetings and a parting word of 'he's all yours be back with dinner'. Finn blinked stupidly at the front door before shrugging and heading to the bathroom. He stripped and set the water as hot as he could bear it before scrubbing the grease and oil away from his skin.

He felt better after the shower still tired and sore but if the house was empty at least he could get some sleep. Finn left the bathroom for his bed and stopped short looking at Kurt napping in the center. The blankets were draped over his waist not hiding his seven month belly very well. Finn smiled. It wouldn't be much longer until their little one was with them. It was unfortunate they were having trouble finding a house that they all liked and could afford. Kurt had just broken into tears one day about his baby having a broken home. They had calmed him down but looked at listings as soon as the computer would load the web pages.

The tired mechanic smiled and climbed into bed as gently as he could so not to wake Kurt up. The sheets smelled of sex and he was sure that Dave and Puck had sex with Kurt then left once Finn was home. He didn't mind he liked sleeping with Kurt all to himself, able to wrap his arms around Kurt's belly. He settled and went to slide his arm over Kurt when the smaller male stirred with a soft hum and turned to face him. "Hey Finn." Kurt purred scooting closer till he had his nose buried just under Finn's chin. "Awe you showered." Kurt pouted.

"Kind of had to was all sweaty and stinky." Finn replied hooking arm around Kurt and holding him close. Kurt sighed against him and pulled one of Finn's legs between his own. "Kurt?" Kurt moaned softly pressing his half hard length against Finn's thigh. "Didn't you just have sex with Dave and Puck?" He asked.

"Mmm Puck before lunch then Dave when he got home. But I'm horny Finn." Kurt whined. "Don't you want me?" Kurt pulled back with his best needy pouty look. Finn couldn't deny he did but he was just so tired.

"I can jerk you off then we can sleep. I'm tired."

"Nooo." Kurt whined. "Want you inside me too."

"Kurt the doc said to take it easy with penetrative sex." Finn replied as Kurt grabbed his hand and moved it back.

"I can just ride you." Kurt purred already moving them. "I'm open." Finn couldn't deny the throb in his own cock. There was something about Kurt or Puck already open and filled with one of his other lovers spunk.

"What's gotten into you?" Finn asked with a goofy grin helping Kurt balance.

"Just want you." Kurt sighed as he settled with Finn inside him. Kurt rocked at first just small movements of his hips as they adjusted to the feel of each other. Finn shifted sitting up so he could kiss Kurt. "Knew I'd get you interested." Kurt teased.

"Doesn't take much with you Kurt."Finn held Kurt's plusher hips helping him rise and fall as a slow speed and keeping Kurt from trying to go to hard or fast. "Kurt take it easy." Finn kissed him slow drawing Kurt into a more languid pace.

"Finnnnn." Kurt moaned after a few minutes wanting to move faster. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and lay the smaller man on his back. "No I can…"

"Shhh babe let me take care of you." Finn was wondering what had gotten into Kurt. He'd have to ask Dave and Puck when they got back. Kurt hadn't sounded so needy in months. He took his time kissing over Kurt's front while moving slowly in and out. Kurt writhed under him whining and begging Finn to go faster.

Finn made sure Kurt came first with a fist around Kurt's leaking member. He came soon after filling Kurt for what he thought was only a third time. He held himself over Kurt for a moment before he pulled out. They shared a slow deep kiss before they moved back into the positions they started in Finn's arm draped over Kurt's middle. "I think I like slow." He mumbled.

"Mmm go to sleep Finn." Kurt yawned snuggling closer.

)()()()()(

Dave, Finn, and Puck were all hiding at Dave's dad's house. They were all sprawled out in the living room they had decorated. Burt and Paul were still snickering over the reason the three were hiding from Kurt. "Dad it's not funny." Dave whined when the older men started snickering again.

"He's wearing us out. I thought they were kidding when they said pregnancy made them horny. Quinn was never this bad." Puck sighed. Burt started laughing.

"It varies just like every other symptom." Paul shrugged. "I can't believe he's wearing out all three of you. Don't you like take turns." Burt choked on his soda and all three young men looked at Paul with their mouths hanging open. "What something I said?" Paul laughed. The door bell rang and Dave jumped up.

"I've got it. Saved by the bell." He rushed out of the room.

"Paul seriously there are certain things I'd rather not know about my boys love life." Paul shrugged.

"It wasn't like I was asking for details."

"Sara?" Puck gasped from his seat. Dave stood behind the teen with a grin. The girl ran to Puck and jumped on his lap holding him tight.

"I've missed you Noh." She sobbed. Puck closed his eyes and held her tight. Since the dinner disaster he'd been banned from the house and his sister.

"How did you…?"

"You know it's funny. Did you know I was apparently interested in pediatrics and got a return call from a Dr I'd left a message with. Mom's been all starry eyed thinking her daughter's going to be a doctor." Sara replied with a wide grin. Puck laughed and hugged her close again.

"Fuck I owe Nick and Blaine one for sure." Puck sniffed.

"Kurt called them." Sara said. "Said you were moping."

"When we have time to mope between…ouch Dave."

"Finn I think Sarah doesn't need to know some things." Dave raised a brow. Finn made an 'O' shape with his mouth and nodded.

"Well Kurt and Carole should be here in thirty minutes. Where's everyone else?" Burt asked.

"They should be here soon. Hopefully Kurt can behave long enough for the party."

"Why what's wrong with Kurt?"

"Finn seriously?" Puck snapped

"Well sorry. I'm not the one who gets tricked into it all the time." Finn pouted.

"Dude seriously there's like three of you and one of him." Sarah said making all the men stare at her in shock. "Duh Kurt and I are friends I still talk to him online where mom can't stop me."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you knowing that kind of information." Puck groaned.

"Noh I'm seventeen. Who do you think I've been getting tips about boys from who has real experian…."

"Who is he? The boy that touched you. I'll chop his dick off." Puck growled jumping to his feet. Paul and Burt burst into hysterics.

"Noh stop. I wouldn't tell you if I was having sex if I even was."

"Oh God the s word did not just come out of your mouth." Puck cried.

"Noah stop being so dramatic." Dave laughed.

"I hope it's not a girl or she'll never get a boyfriend." Sarah sighed. Puck decided to sit back and pout until more guests arrived. Mostly Kurt's co-workers he had made friends with, a few people from the shop, and some of their parents friends. All of which only knew that Kurt was pregnant and assumed Dave was the other father. They were fine with it when they discussed who to invite but Kurt's mood swings were unpredictable.

When Kurt arrived with Carole he brightened even more greeting everyone happily. He only cried when the gifts were presented both thanking them and insisting they really shouldn't have gone through the trouble. They played games those experienced with such games laughing heartily when the younger people struggled with the rules. Puck managed to corner Kurt and try to drill him about the boy violating his sister which had strangely turned into a quick blow job and Puck with no answers.

Kurt thanked everyone as they left promising to let this or that person know updates. As soon as non family members were gone he grabbed Dave by the arm and not so subtly asked to see his old room. Carole laughed at Dave's pleading look to Puck and Finn who were pretending not to notice as they cleaned up. Dave was about to give up when Kurt's phone rang. "Blaine!" Kurt answered his phone and walked away. Sarah smiled at Dave waving her phone.

"Nothing like an SDA text." She grinned.

"SDA?" Finn asked.

"Save Dave's Ass."

"Language!" Puck, Burt, and Paul shouted simultaneously while Finn giggled.

"Thanks Sar." Dave hugged her. "I can't wait for this stage to be over. I think he's taking it to the extreme."

"Wimps." Paul muttered and Burt chuckled earning a swat from Carole.

"Just think two more months and it'll all be worth it." Finn sighed looking at the pack of onesies he was holding.

)()()()()(

Dave felt someone shake him. He groaned he was not in the mood for sex. He turned his head to face Kurt. "Babe give it a rest. The baby will come when it comes." He mumbled.

"Well he's coming right now so get out of bed." Dave took a moment to register that.

"What but you're not due for another two weeks." Dave nearly shouted sitting up.

"Yeah well I've been having contractions all day and it's not the practice ones." Kurt winced letting out a little whimper. "Dave."

"Shit alright just stay there a moment." Dave got up and pulled on some clothes before helping Kurt into a pair of sweats and a robe.

"I am not going out like this."

"Kurt they'll take your clothes anyway and give you a ugly hospital gown let's just go." Dave helped Kurt to his feet and managed to get him to the door before Kurt was hit by another contraction. They waited it out before taking on the stairs. Kurt was on his phone the instant Dave helped him into the car. He knew he should have said something earlier. The phone rang and rang going to voice mail twice before a muffled voice answered.

"Finally you answer." Kurt snapped. "Get up get dressed and both of your asses better be at the hospital before this baby comes out." Kurt ordered making Dave wince at the tone. "It's Kurt Finn! I'm having the baby and I swear if you and Noah aren't there I'm going to murder both of you." Another moment of silence. "No I don't want you to wake them up Finn it's three o'clock in the morning they need their rest." Dave rolled his eyes as he took his turn off their street. It was going to be a long morning.

)()()()(

Eli Donavan Hummel was born five hours after Kurt arrived. Six pounds three ounces and thirteen inches long. Bright blue eyes and a swath of fine brownish blond hair. Kurt had gloated about being right once he had the energy to do so. His lovers had just shrugged and told him they were just happy both of them were alright. Eli was in the nursery for observation all four proud fathers just standing there watching their little boy squirm around his plastic cradle. "He's perfect Kurt." Kurt giggled and leaned against Finn.

"You've told me that four times now." Finn just grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"So when are they going to release him from baby prison so we can hold him for more than five seconds?" Puck asked.

"In another hour." Kurt replied. "Which is kind of alright I…I think I need a moment. Let everyone come here and see him before they crowd me." Dave kissed Kurt's temple. "I'm fine just really sore and tired."

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Puck asked.

"I don't want to leave him here." Kurt teared up.

"Awe Kurt he won't go anywhere." Dave rubbed his back. "Let's get you back to the room and settled in. The parents are on their way I'm sure your dad wants' to see you."

"What if his name band falls off and…"

"Kurt babe he'll be fine. He looks just like you alright. We're not going to lose our baby boy." Puck put his arms around Kurt. And the three led him back to his recovery room. Sara passed them in the hall.

"Oh thank goodness I'm tired of wandering around this place looking for you."

"We were looking at Eli in the nursery." Finn said with a wide grin.

"Is he alright?" She asked watching them settle Kurt in bed.

"He's fine just under standard observation." Kurt replied. "We'll be going home tomorrow I guess."

"How are you doing?"

"Sore and feeling strange with nothing taking up more room inside me. Glad he's finally out though I think my back feels better already." Sarah laughed. "I wonder if I ask the nurse if they'll bring him in."

"Kurt they aren't going to lose him." Dave sighed.

"Well I'll go keep an eye on him. I want to be the first family member to see him." She leaned over and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Kurt smiled.

"You spoil each other." Puck commented.

"You're just jealous I got a kiss and you didn't." Kurt preened leaning back on his pillows. Puck leaned over and pulled Kurt into a deep kiss.

"Now I'm good." Dave and Finn laughed nearly drowning out the knock on the door frame.

"Dad!" Kurt brightened and reached out for a hug. Burt held him tight until Carole cleared her throat and gave him a light push aside. Kurt laughed and hugged her tight. "Sorry we didn't call you till half way through. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh hunny we wouldn't have minded. You dad's been rushing me all morning."

"So where's the baby?"

"In the nursery. Sarah went to go see him like three minutes ago. We almost couldn't get Kurt to come back and rest." Dave replied. "He's afraid they'll lose the baby."

"Oh that's normal. I almost threw a fit when they took Finn from me. My mother had to explain to me about having to clean him up and check his health. I think I countered with 'I'm his mom they don't know what my baby needs'. She teased me for years every time I asked for advice." Finn was smiling. Puck and Dave's looked a little forced.

"He's so cute." Sarah squealed coming back in. "I want to hold him Kurt can I hold him when he comes back in?"

"Grandparents first." Burt gruffed. Sarah shrugged.

"Oh that reminds me I called your dad David he's trying to get the time off work. He doesn't know if he'll be able to come today."

"Yeah he text me about twenty minutes ago he won't be able to get off. He's going to stop by the apartment once we get settled."

"I thought we were going to the house?" Finn asked.

"The baby's room is at the apartment. We talked about this." Kurt replied. "Until we can find a big enough house we can all agree on the baby stays at the apartment. Even with Eli arriving early I can't get my classes back till January. So Noah and I can split time between Eli and looking for places. I'm sure we'll find something. Until then it's going to be a bit mixed up."

"Trust me Finn for the first few months you and Dave will be glad you have another house to sleep at after work." Carole said. Burt's said Kurt was quite the screamer as an infant and they always say you get a child twice as bad as you ever were."

"Yeah so if your kid robs a bank at thirteen we'll definitely know he's Noah's." The group laughed. None of them cared who the other father was they'd talked about it countless times over the months preceding. Finn was automatically next of kin to Eli so Kurt knew that if anything happened Eli wouldn't be taken from his fathers.

"Well mom and I are going to see the grand baby. Sarah keep an eye on these boys."

"Keep them from stealing hospital supplies got it."

"One time and I'm never going to live it down." Puck groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**One or two more chapters and I'm closing it up. If I revisit this verse is up in the air because this has been hard to write in the end. Thank you guys for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.**

Kurt stumbled down the hall into the baby's room. Eli was crying and Kurt had just gotten him back to sleep. For all Puck's bravado and claims he would do all the baby care Puck could sleep through anything. Kurt picked Eli up with a sigh checking his diaper. "You can't be hungry again I just fed you twenty minutes ago." Kurt sighed putting the babe to his shoulder for another round of burping maybe he'd missed some. This only made Eli more upset. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath moving to the rocker with his son in his arms. "You're not warm, wet, or poopy Eli." Kurt began rocking them back and forth. "Your daddy Noah is such an ass claiming he would get the next one. And he's in there snoring away." Eli was still crying. "Please Eli it's two in the morning." Kurt sniffed. He was not going to break down. Not over a crying baby who just needed something. Kurt took a deep breath and began singing whatever popped into his head. Anything to ground him before he broke at the sixth night in a row of not getting any sleep.

Kurt was half way through the song before he realized Eli had stopped. The baby was looking up at him face wet from tears but no longer red from force of crying. Kurt felt the knot in his chest lighten as he continued to sing using the baby blanket to dry Eli's tears. The baby squirmed and made faces but didn't start crying. When the song came to an end Kurt felt a moment of panic that Eli would start crying again. "Please please don't." Kurt whispered. Eli just stared up at him followed by a little yawn. Kurt leaned back in the rocking chair. "Just go to sleep with daddy." Kurt mumbled feeling his eyes droop.

"Kurt…Kurt babe wake up." Kurt jumped awake eyes darting around.

"Eli." Kurt gasped raising his arms.

"Shhh it's alright he's in the crib." Noah soothed. "Kurt when did you come in here?"

"Twoish because someone wouldn't wake up when Eli cried. Because a certain someone never does. And he was crying and I didn't know what to do and I'm so tired with you substituting at school." Kurt broke into tears. "I didn't mean to fall asleep with him in the rocker."

"Shit Kurt I'm sorry. Hey it's fine you two were just sleeping in the chair managed to snap a pic before I picked him up. Look it's only five why don't you go back to bed until Finn and Dave come in and we get breakfast ready." Puck kissed Kurt softly. "Come on time to get daddy into bed so Eli and his papa can get ready for the day." Kurt let Puck lead him back to bed. "Get some rest babe. We'll be as quiet as possible." Kurt was asleep before Puck covered him back up. Puck sighed and went back to grab Eli and put him in his bassinet for the living room. Kurt hadn't said a word about Eli getting up Puck figured Eli just wore Kurt thin by waking him up early and keeping him awake all day.

When the school had called needing a sub Puck couldn't pass up the extra income for their house. Kurt had assured him it was fine. They were suppose to trade off who stayed at the apartment over night but it just hadn't happened. They watched television Eli eating his own breakfast as Puck grumbled at the anchor.

Around six thirty Puck started breakfast waiting for Dave and Finn to arrive. When they did he'd suddenly regretted not warning them to be quiet. Finn was the loud one. "Where's daddy's boy." Finn went straight to the bassinet and picked Eli up.

"Finn don't be loud jezze I just got Kurt to bed an hour ago." Puck hissed.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Dave asked letting Finn hog Eli for the moment.

"I found him sleeping in the rocker with Eli. I guess I just haven't been hearing him cry at night. I didn't realize how tired Kurt is till he started just balling this morning when I woke him up. He never mentioned Eli was up all night." Puck frowned.

"We'll have to talk to him about that." Dave sighed. "It'll get better once we can find a house."

"We could always have Kurt sleep at the house." Finn suggested.

"I don't think that would work. Maybe we should actually rotate here like we planned. Sleep here tonight and see who's likely to wake up at night." Dave commented.

"I guess. I just feel bad you know. I said I'd do the baby stuff so Kurt could go back to work."

"I don't think he want's to go back."

"What?" Dave and Puck asked at the same time.

"Well I was talking to one of his coworkers and she said Kurt had withdrawn his position weeks before Eli was born." The three men looked at each other until the bedroom door creaked open. Kurt made his way down the hall showered and dressed.

"Hi guys." He gave them a soft smile going around for a kiss from each of them.

"Kurt did you withdraw from your position at the college?" Dave asked flat out. Kurt bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Baby we just want to know."

"I was going to go back but I was thinking about it and I just…I didn't want to carry him for nine months then go and leave him." Kurt teared up. "And then I cost Noah his job this year."

"Kurt I'll be subbing for a month. And after that who knows. We always have teachers out." Kurt sniffed. "All you had to do was say something babe. I only offered because it seemed you really didn't want much to do with the baby at the time."

"I'm sorry I…I thought I'd change my mind right away but even just these six days. I'm tired as hell but I don't want to leave him." Dave smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Well at least that's cleared up. We're going to have to talk these things out and figure out where we're doing." Puck sighed. "But first I'm going to finish breakfast. Eli might need a change by now."

"Do you remember how to do it Finn?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Hey you all agreed that was nasty. That hospital formula didn't come out right." Kurt laughed as Finn took Eli to the nursery to check if he needed changed. Kurt leaned against Dave.

"You sure you're up to seeing Nick and Blaine. We can always tell them you need some sleep."

"No I want to see them." Kurt pouted. "I'm fine I got a few more hours of sleep." Dave kissed him and rubbed his back. There was a shout from the other room and Kurt rushed to see what had happened. Finn had a onsie over Eli's lover half and was wiping his face with a baby wipe.

"I thought they were joking about the pee thing." Finn huffed.

"I guess not." Kurt sighed. "Go on and wash up I'll finish changing him. Now we know to be careful at least." Finn laughed a little and left Kurt to put on the new diaper. Kurt sighed throwing the onsie that had been clean in the laundry. "Well you're just full of surprises aren't you mister." Eli squirmed as Kurt buttoned his outfit up. He picked him up and went to bring him back to the living room when his phone rang. He sighed and went to the bedroom to grab it. "Blaine?"

_"Hey Kurt. Did you know you're in the news?"_

"What?"

_"Yeah the whole theater world is talking about you having a baby. They're saying that's why you left now."_

"Wha…when did you hear this?"

_"This morning. I grabbed a paper for the trip and there you were in the arts section. Someone even sold them a picture of you in the hospital with Eli."_ Kurt sighed.

"Whatever it'll blow over in not time. As long as no one harasses us let them talk. I'm sure they didn't get much money for the information." Kurt sat on the couch laying Eli in his lap.

"What information?" Finn asked.

"Oh Eli and I are in the paper. Small article I'm not worried about it. So when do you think you'll get in?"

_"About three in the afternoon. I'm so excited I can't wait to see Eli." _

"What are we chopped liver?"

_"You're cute and all but Eli is tones cuter. I will let you go though just thought you'd like to know you're not out of the lime light yet."_

"Thanks Blaine I'll see you guys this afternoon." Kurt hung up and shifted Eli letting the baby play with his fingers.

"Alright guys baby down breakfast is going on the table in three minutes." Puck called. Kurt rolled his eyes and put Eli in his bassinet with a plush that played music. Eli stared at the changing lights for a moment before reaching for them. Kurt smiled and went to eat his own breakfast before Eli had to be fed.

)()()()()(

"Oh my god he's so cute." Nick gushed as soon as Kurt let the bigger man take him. "Oh I could just take you home with me."

"I don't think so sweetheart. I doubt you'll be able to take him into the next room." Blaine teased as all four men looked at Nick warily. "First time parents Nick ease up."

"I wouldn't really take him." Nick pouted. "He's just so cute."

"I think if the words 'I want one' comes out of your mouth Blaine's going to have a heart attack." Puck laughed at his own joke when Blaine stared at the wall like it was really interesting.

"Yeah right like either of us would have the time. We're lucky if we get the same day off once a month to spend more than a few sleeping hours together. The hospital's been really busy." Nick let Eli play with his fingers which made Eli look extremely small. Just like when Dave or Finn held him. Kurt smiled sadly. He knew what Blaine was thinking.

"Blaine come help me with drinks." He ordered softly rising to his feet. Blaine got up following him into the kitchen. "Blaine talk to me."

"I'm…We haven't spent this long together in a long time. He slept half the way really he had an emergency call." Blaine took a shaky breath. "Kurt I can't lose him."

"Blaine no you're not going to lose him." Kurt cooed framing Blaine's face with his hands.

"What if I fuck up again?"

"Blaine look at me." Blaine hesitantly lifted his gaze. "Have you even noticed another man since you met Nick?"

"No."

"Have you even thought about trying something with another person?"

"No!"

"Easy I wasn't accusing. Blaine I seriously doubt you'll make the same mistake twice. And in all honesty you are more in love with him then you ever were with me. No don't interrupt. You two look at each other the way the four of us do. With the exception of Eli there will never be another man in our lives we love whole heartedly. I think you and Nick will be fine." Kurt released Blaine and started getting glasses down.

"I miss him. We haven't had time to even go to bed together." Blaine sighed.

"That happens sometimes." Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he filled glasses with tea.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really happy for you. I…I've never seen you so happy."

"I am happy. I mean despite my freaking out I really think we can make this work. Start a family."

"But..?"

"The world isn't as accepting as I'd like we both know that. Three out of four parents is amazing. Even if I know they still pretend it's Finn and Puck and Dave and me."

"Kurt I'm sure…" Blaine began to protest.

"They do we all have caught them in it. It's not upsetting but it did open our eyes."

"Well I support you whole heartedly. It just took time. Maybe the parents need more time."

Kurt smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you that actual makes me feel better." He put the glasses on two separate trays. "Now you take these and I'll take these and we can watch out men gush over the two week old." Blaine chuckled. "I'm quite sure you two will have plenty of time to catch up tonight." Blaine blushed and nearly dropped his tray.

"I think Puck's been rubbing off on you."

"Not recently but he has." Kurt laughed at Blaine's expression.

"Blaine are you alright?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine Kurt's just being a little too open." Kurt giggled at this leaning against Finn.

"I don't think I want to know." Finn made a face.

"I do." Puck demanded only making Kurt laugh harder and Blaine blush again.

"Well okay then." Nick looked between Kurt and Blaine.

"Alright baby hog my turn." Blaine said holding out his hands in a grabby motion. Nick looked hesitant. "I'm not going to drop him stop looking at me like that. I was drunk you can't hold that against me."

"Waaaait why do I suddenly not want Blaine to hold my baby?" Kurt asked.

"We were celebrating my lead role and may or may not have gotten really drunk and I dropped a half full bottle of wine over the balcony." Blaine blushed.

"Right after I told him he was going to drop it too."

"I'm not that clumsy when I'm sober." Blaine pouted. Nick sighed an made a show of reluctantly handing Eli over to Blaine. Blaine smiled down at the little boy in his arms. Eli looked mostly like Kurt but he could tell he'd have a head full of curls. The little tufts were already curling. He was happy for them. Eli made a soft coo noise at him and Blaine broke. "Awe I want one." Blaine cuddled Eli close. He missed Nick staring at him like a fish. The other four burst out laughing at the reaction and Blaine's words.

)()()()()(

Kurt lay between Puck and Finn watching Dave stumble out of bed and out of the room. Eli had started crying Kurt had done his usual count to see if he'd stop on his own. Before he could get up to climb over his lovers Dave had gone to get him. Finn and Puck still snoring on either side of him. Kurt lifted his head to look at the baby monitor as he heard Dave enter Eli's room. "Hey there little guy what's got you crying?" Kurt watched the lights flicker as Eli continued crying and Dave made other noise. "There now dry and smelling like a baby should." Kurt smiled. "Now let's make you a midnight snack. Dad might just have one with you then back to bed." Eli had stopped crying just whimpering as they left the room. Kurt lay back down and sighed. They really needed to find a bigger house. He wanted all his boys in one house and soon. Kurt drifted off before Dave came back to bed.


End file.
